Lollipops and Crocodile Tears
by Caranora
Summary: According to St. Helen's staff, there was nothing truly wrong with the senior Dursleys. It seemed they just weren't…'there'. Harry's life was uprooted, but maybe it's for the best. - Alternate Universe with Drabblelike-Chapters under 1,000 words
1. Prologue, Silver

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Wednesday, February 13

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** I felt I should start posting a chapter or two of this story every week. I originally planned not to post anything until the story was completely finished. I decided to post one chapter, see the response, and if it's good enough post the next chapter by next week.

All of the chapters are short, unbetaed, and could possibly be considered drabbles.

I hope you enjoy!

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

_

* * *

_

_Silver_

* * *

"Shush, Diddy. It's time for bed."

"I don' wanna!"

"The sooner you go to bed, the sooner comes breakfast!"

"I wan' breakfast _now!_"

"Aunt Petunia?"

A shaky voice sounded from the doorway. The bony woman looked up at the scrawny boy standing in the doorway. Her horse like features twisted in disgust at being interrupted by her nephew.

"Yes, Boy, what is it?" She asked hastily from her spot on the bed, "It best be good."

He hesitated under her glare, "I, um…Aunt Petunia. There's something outside."

Petunia stiffened and looked the boy over.

He was terrified.

Her brow furrowed and she stood, "What do you mean, _something_? What is it?"

"Mummy!" The large child in the bed wailed, "I don't want _him_ in here!"

She glanced between the two children, "Show me what it was, Harry."

She pushed past the startled child and into the hallway. Harry seemed to shake himself as he followed her.

"Outside, it was on the lawn…" Harry trailed off and shivered.

Petunia felt the hairs on the back of her long neck stand on end. They were at the stair landing when she heard the low rasp coming from the ground floor. She tensed.

_Someone is in the house!_

She instinctually grabbed the six year old by the hand, and pulled him along behind her as she ran to her own bedroom.

"Vernon, _Vernon_!" She hissed at her husband, shaking him lightly. The man snorted, but he continued to snore.

It was even colder now. She could see her breath.

"Aunt Petunia!" The boy's shriek broke her from her thoughts, "It's there! In the doorway! Aunt Petunia!"

Harry gasped as his knees buckled. Her husband had sat up in bed at his nephew's scream.

"Harry!" She turned. Petunia gasped at the sight of the boy on the ground and holding his head.

"Pet, what's going on? Why it so cold?!" The round man asked.

Petunia was staring at the doorway. That was what the boy had said, in the door?

_I'm sorry, but your parents didn't survive the crash…_

Petunia breathed in deeply. Harry could see the, the things. Whatever they were.

Magic.

Memories, they bring your worst memories. And cold. A bone chilling cold that seeped through your skin.

"_They guard Azkaban prison, Lily. Being assigned that fate is worse than death."_

"Dementor. Vernon! Vernon, it's a dementor."

She looked back at her husband.

Petunia screamed.


	2. Gold

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Sunday, February 24

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** Well, that's depressing. No reviews. I'm posting anyway. So, Ha!

* * *

_Gold_

He is a modest little man,

Who has a good deal to be modest about.

_Winston Churchill_

* * *

"Do you remember anything that happened between the hours of 8:45 and 9:56 last night?"

"No, Mummy came in and I was trying to go to sleep when the freak showed up…_in my bedroom_, and said there was something outside. Everything had already happened by the time I was out of bed! Where's my Dad!?"

The officer sighed and rubbed his temples, "Why don't you try to get some sleep, Kid."

He pushed himself off the hospital bench.

"I don't wanna sleep!"

Jeremy Grae groaned and checked his watch. It read 4:16.

Lord, he needed some caffeine.

Jeremy had been with one of the first units to arrive on the scene at Privet Drive. The call had only arrived after Dudley Dursley had awoken to his mother's screams. Currently he was the only able bodied witness.

According to St. Helen's staff, there was nothing truly wrong with the senior Dursleys. It seemed they just weren't…there. Nobody could explain the phenomenon.

The fourth member of the household was, fortunately, in better shape than the parents. The boy was currently left unnamed; Dudley seemed to think he had no other name than Freak.

Needless to say, Dudley Dursley was grating on the staff's nerves.

Jeremy sighed when he saw his partner approaching him.

"Anything new, Grea?" Jeremy just looked at him, "Got it."

"This kid has to be one of the most spoiled brats I've ever met." Jeremy responded, "How's the other kid doing?"

"Hasn't changed much, I'm 'fraid. Kid's completely out of it. I'd say he's more in a coma than just sleeping."

"Marge Dursley should be arriving soon. She should get Dudley out of our hair."

"We'll be questioning her about this, too. One of the most important things to know is _Freak's_ actual name. Maybe find out if being called a freak is the worst of it." Officer Smith told him.

"You don't think he's abused do you?"

"Seems so, Jeremy," The man told his cousin sadly, "I've been told that the reason they can't determine his age is malnourishment. Not to mention that our search team reported a small cot situated in a cupboard underneath the staircase."

Jeremy shook his head tiredly, "I'll be back in a few hours, I need some sleep."

"Can't blame you, there. Tell Lacy 'Hi' for me. And tell little John, too."

"For the last time we're not naming the kid after you. We don't even know if it a boy or a girl! We want to be surprised."

"You can name a girl John."

"No sane person will name their daughter John." Officer Grae rolled his eyes.

"I would!"

"Well, yeah, but you're not exactly sane."

Officer Smith paused for a moment, "It must be hereditary." He shrugged and walked past him with a smile.

Jeremy shook his head in amusement. He looked back at the doors to the Emergency Ward, wondering whether he'd be questioning more than one little boy the next day.


	3. New

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date: **_Friday, March 7

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:** _Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_New_

Some are born Great.

Some achieve Greatness.

And some have Greatness thrust upon them.

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

He still wasn't awake. 

Late, November 4th, Jeremy Grea was watching as young Harry Potter slept. It had been four days and the seven year old, second grade student still hadn't awoken.

Jeremy had taken to sitting in the room with the boy.

Sometimes he'd be doing paperwork, other times he'd just sit and watch his deep, rhythmic breathing.

He stood up slowly and picked up his bag. He was, at the moment, off duty and had been given the pleasure of surprising the officer currently watching the boy, by coming.

He sighed as he opened the door and looked back at the current occupant of the room. He wondered what color the boy's eyes were.

Jeremy walked down the sterile halls, heading to where his wife was sleeping in the Maternity Ward.

He paused at the large clear windows. He looked inside silently and a soft smile formed on his lips as he picked out the single pink blanket currently wrapped around his own child.

Whoa, he was a _dad_.

That was going to be weird. But, he handled Lacy for the past eight months, he could handle the little bundle of joy sleeping just in the other room.

"You didn't name her John."

Jeremy jumped, had he really spaced out that much?

"Anna Marie Grea. I think I like that better, though. Grandma would be ecstatic."

Jeremy smiled at his cousin, "It…fit for her."

John rested his hand on his partner's shoulder, "She's beautiful, Jer. You'll have to beat the boys off with a stick!" He laughed.

"Why in the world would I use a stick when a gun is so much more convenient?"

"Good answer. I've got to go; my shift for Harry starts in thirteen minutes."

Jeremy nodded as his friend left. He turned back to the window.

He vaguely wondered if Harry's father had felt so overjoyed when Harry was born. Then he shook his head. Who wouldn't be!

Harry Potter was the newest mystery for him. Not much information was known about him except for a few key '_facts_'.

_"Petunias's sister married a drunk and spawned!"_

_"Why would he sleep in my toy room? He sleeps in the cupboard under the stairs!"_

_"Boy's a menace, if he was left on my step it would be off to the orphanage with 'em!"_

_"He's a Freak!"_

_"How should I know what his middle name is? His father's name? I don't give a damn 'bout the little runt!"_

According to hospital staff, the boy had only simple bruises _normal_ for small children. The thing that had confirmed the neglect just happened to be the Dursleys themselves. Not to mention how eager the boy's past teachers were to step up and admit past concerns.

Like the Dursleys, there was nothing physically wrong with the boy, yet he continued to sleep in a coma-like state.

He sighed and looked back at his daughter, wondering how the orphan's parents would react to what their son had been put through.

He closed his eyes for a moment, before heading towards his wife's room.


	4. Old

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Wednesday, March 12

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** Okay paople. I've been getting tons of alerts and stuff from you guys, but I'd honestly appreciate getting a few reviews as well. Is that so hard to ask?

_

* * *

_

_Old_

* * *

It was Jeremy's last shift with Harry.

His chief had told the officers in charge of the boy's case that if he didn't wake up by the 8th then he wouldn't waste any more of his men's time. The boy didn't honestly need a 'bodyguard'.

Jeremy was just heading up to the boy's Wing, wondering if he would be the first person the child saw.

It wasn't until he reached Harry's door, that he noticed that a person happened to be sitting next to the boy's bed.

And it certainly wasn't Officer Hert.

Officer Grea watched through the crack between the door and the wall as the elderly man talked to the quiet boy.

"I'm Sorry."

The man was by all appearances, strange. He wore a dress; his half moon spectacles sat on a crooked nose.

In all honesty, the guy was, also, really, really _old._

It took Jeremy a few moments to notice that tears tracked down the man's wrinkled face.

A visitor. Harry _never_ had visitors.

Jeremy stiffened and flung the door open.

The man looked at him silently, before standing with much more grace than his age allowed.

"What are you doing in here? Do you know this boy?" The officer asked, his hand moving towards his belt.

"What is your name?"

Jeremy stared at the man, yet he answered, "Jeremy, Jeremy Grea."

"Ah, Grea then? I don't suppose you'd be Anna's father would you?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Who are you and how do you know about my daughter?" he asked nervously.

The man smiled benevolently.

"Goodbye, Jeremy Grea," he looked down at the bed behind him, "Goodbye Harry."

And he was gone.

A small, weak voice broke the silence.

"What's going on?"


	5. Welcome

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Saturday, March 15

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** Got _nothin'_ to say.

* * *

_Welcome_

* * *

Harry didn't enjoy life with his Aunt Marge. Technically, she wasn't even his aunt!

And everyday she would tell him this fact.

He was an orphan.

He was alone in the world. Nobody wanted him.

Perhaps that was why he had been so surprised when he had found a companion.

Unlike Dudley, Harry's newest friend wasn't a bully and did not enjoy tormenting Harry.

In truth, his friend wasn't even human.

You see, Harry's friend took on the form of a large, shaggy dog.

Its coat was dull and dry, and its bones could be felt with a soft touch.

But Harry had never felt safer than when he was with Patches.

That was his name, Patches. He'd been named for the masses of fur he'd been missing when Harry had first met him.

Luckily for Patches, Marge insisted on feeding her precious puppies only the most expensive gourmet food for her dogs. Never mind the fact that _Harry_ was lucky to get a banana tossed at him every so often…

Aunt Marge hadn't discovered the dog sleeping in her yard, yet.

Ripper had, but after the thorough scare that Patches had provided, Harry doubted he'd be the one to blab.

Currently, Harry was sitting at a worn desk during Primary, idly taking notes on a subject he was only half listening to.

Harry's eyes flickered towards the clock, wondering whether he'd be chased back to Marge's again.

For some strange reason, Dudley had found someone other than Piers Polkiss to go Harry Hunting with him.

"Now, I want you to remember to do page…"

Harry wrote down the assigned homework on a piece of scrap paper.

As the children filed out of the classroom with bags on their shoulders, the teacher called to Harry, "Wait here a moment, will you Mr. Potter."

It was not a question.

Harry paused in the doorway, wondering what Dudley had blamed him for this time and whether or not he'd be allowed dinner the next two days.

He stepped up to the man's desk.

Mr. Solaski sat down tiredly. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before replacing them. He looked at Harry pointedly.

"How are you being treated at home, Mr. Potter?"

This was not what Harry had expected. He shrugged instinctually, "No different than always, sir." He answered.

The man looked at him warily, "Harry, I want to help you. I want you to know that you can come to me at any time. You're always welcome here."

Harry hesitated.

"Does your Aunt hurt you, Harry?"

Harry jumped, giving all the answer needed.

William Solaski nodded firmly.

"Wait, No! I'm fine, everything's fine at home!"

"Mr. Potter, I do not want you to lie to me. Has your family ever hurt you?"

Mr. Solaski watched him carefully, waiting for an answer.

The Boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his eyes wide behind duck taped frames.

William sighed, before taking a piece of paper off a sticky pad and taking a pen.

"Harry, I'm giving you my home phone number; if anything bad happens, please, do not hesitate to call me."

He passed the random numbers over to the small boy standing in front of his desk.

"But, Mr. Solaski, I'm not allowed to use the phone…"

He assessed the boy quietly, "Harry, if you are hurt in anyway, you are to call me. I do not care about what your Aunt says."

"But Uncle Vernon used to say-"

"Harry. Please."

Harry blinked, biting his lip nervously. But he nodded.

"Okay."

Harry placed the note in the pocket of the pants that were to big for him, adjusted his bag's straps, and left the classroom.

Mr. Solaski watched him walk away, unsure whether to be happy that Harry had agreed, or off put that Harry had never denied being hurt.


	6. Stray

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Saturday, March 29

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:** Hmmm, I haven't had much time to write stories, lately. I'm trying to slow down updates. I'm also planning to continue Rembrance. Oh! and my birthday was on Easter Sunday this year! I'm fourteen, whoo!_

* * *

_Stray_

* * *

Sirius Black was at a loss.

He watched helplessly as Harry cried himself into sleep late that night.

From the strange angle, he knew that Harry's _'fall'_ down the stairs hadn't ended in just bruises.

In the two months that Harry had known him, he had often mentioned his family to the dog.

Before he had seen them, he knew he hated them.

After all, his sweet little God Son would never lie to him!

But he was wrong, in reality, this was much, much worse.

At some point in time, Harry had been able to sneak him inside the house, and Patches had been living with Harry in his nice little bedroom.

In fact, it was a walk in closet, and Sirius had been quite disturbed when Harry had casually mentioned how bigger it was compared to his closet under the stairs.

After Dudley had pushed Harry down the stairs, Marge Dursley had not yelled at Dudley. No, she had decided that it was Harry's fault.

She proceeded to lock Harry inside the closet and leave, with Dudley, to go out to eat.

They had not been home to notice the transformation of Harry's friend into, currently, the most feared person in Britain.

After they had gone, Sirius had unlocked Harry's door to find him confused and disorientated. Sirius had promptly popped back into his Grim like form.

Sirius stayed in his Animagus form even after Harry was asleep, not wanting him to wake up with a strange man in his room.

He looked around, sniffing things until he found what he was looking for.

A few days ago Harry had come to him, telling him about the strange teacher who seemed to know more than he was letting on. He had shown him the numbers.

They were seemingly insignificant, but were at the time the only way to help his little Prongslet.

If only he could figure out the damn phone!

It seemed easy enough, press the buttons and talk.

But Sirius was having slight problems.

"Solaski Residence, Clarice speaking!" Sirius gaped.

"Um, is…" He looked down at the paper, "William there?"

"Hmmm, just a sec." There was a pause, "_DAD!! PHONE_!"

Sirius winced.

"Sorry, about that. Can I help you?"

"Are, you Mr. Solaski?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yes." Was the answer.

Now what?

"I…"

"Can I help you with something?" He repeated.

"I, I don't know."

There was silence on the other line, until, "Who is this?"

Sirius paused, thinking wildly. The first thing that came to his head he answered, "Patches, I'm Patches!"

"Patches…?"

"I'm sorry, oh God! I, it's Harry, he hurt and I found the number…" Sirius panicked.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Is he all right? What happened?"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"I…think he's okay, but he needs help."

Solaski paused, "How bad is it?"

"Dudley pushed him down the stairs."

"His cousin?"

"Please, I don't know what to do. Please, come."

Sirius had brought Harry downstairs to the couch by the time Solaski had arrived.

He had cracked open the door before transforming, so he wasn't particularly worried about opening a door with paws.

Padfoot rocketed towards the door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

Sirius barked; Solaski jumped.

"Do you know where Harry is?" He asked above the barking of the other dogs.

In truth, Sirius stuck out like a sore thumb between all the others.

Sirius dutifully led the teacher towards the couch.

"Harry!"

He knelt down beside the boy. He looked around.

Where was the mysterious 'Patches'?


	7. Young

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Ack, guys, what todays date? April something. And tomorrow's Friday. There ya go.

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** Today in Social Studies we had to watch a movie, and the music sounded just like my ex-alarm clock ring. I've been using my cell to wake me up in the morning. Recently, I changed the ringer so it wasn't so high-pitched; so that I wouldn't wake up with a heart attack. Basically, I almost sarted hyperventaling right there in class, I'm completley traumatized by the _tada_ ringtone. I changed it over a month ago and yet it still haunts me. And I'm rambling and I doubt any of you are reading this anymore...

**But please guys, I've got so many hits and alerts, I'd really appreciate some reviews. And thank you so much to those of you have already reviewed. You all get cookies!**

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Young_

If one falls down, his friend can help him up.

But pity the man who falls,

And has no one to help him up.

_Ecclesiastes, 4:10_

* * *

Harry fidgeted nervously in his hospital bed.

His second in less than four months.

Today someone would be _interviewing_ him on his family life. He had a few more hours, until then, but he was still anxious.

He looked out the window again.

He had stayed at the hospital over night, for lack of anywhere else to stay.

The nurses taking care of him were very nice, and Mr. Solaski had already visited him.

He'd surprisingly understood Harry; he was willing to just sit and hold his hand when Harry was tired of talking.

He was grateful.

Solaski, however, had left after his lunch break was over. About three hours ago.

He had brought a Rubik's Cube, though!

It wasn't as much fun with a broken arm…

"Harry?"

Harry looked up: Nurse Linda. He smiled.

While quite skinny, comparable to Aunt Petunia, Harry had taken an instant liking to the woman. With mousy, brown hair, and a warm smile, the motherly woman often talked to Harry throughout the morning.

"Harry, you have a visitor."

He blinked. Who would visit him?

"Hi, Harry." A shy voice answered his question.

"Er, hi."

"I don't know if you remember me, but I-"

"You're Hermione, right? Hermione Granger."

The girl smiled widely, showing her large teeth.

"Yes, I'm in your class, with Mr. Solaski. I, we heard about what happened. My Dad drove me over. I thought you'd like some company." She told him, "I also brought your homework!"

He smiled brightly at her.

During school, the young girl was often made fun of, not for being a general freak like himself, but for just being so incredibly bookworm-ish. She was a _teacher's pet_.

But she had come to visit him.

Social outcasts had to stick together.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you. You can come closer if you want."

She hesitated slightly, pausing. Then she stepped forward, coming up next to the bed.

"Are you really hurt?"

Harry thought it over, "Not really. They just don't want me walking on my ankle. I think I strained it."

"You mean 'sprained' it?"

"Oh, er yeah, I suppose."

Harry talked to Hermione for about an hour and a half, only interrupted when the police officer arrived.

"Hermione?"

She turned back to him from the doorway, one eyebrow raised.

"Thanks for coming."

She smiled softly at him.

"I think…that's what friends are for. Isn't it?"

For some reason, Harry's interview wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.


	8. Gray

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Wednesday, April 16

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** Hmm, this chapter seems really messy to me.

* * *

_Gray_

* * *

William Solaski groaned; his wife, Louise, had set him on cleaning duty in response to a phone call from their oldest son.

"Hurry up! They'll be here at seven!" Was shouted from the kitchen.

"I _know_, Mum!"

Couldn't the boy have gone for a Sunday Brunch?

* * *

"Mom, Dad. We have something we want to tell you."

Harvey wrapped his arm lightly around his wife's shoulders. She looked up at him nervously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Solaski, you're going to be grandparents!" She smiled.

William dropped his fork in the cheesecake.

Clarice looked between the couple in disbelief

Louise screamed.

But don't worry.

It was a _good_ scream!

* * *

"And if you ever need anything, be sure to tell us. And make sure you _call_ when the baby's coming. Oh my little boy is all grown up!"

"Mom. Mum…" Harvey sighed, "Mum, you're crushing me."

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry." She pulled back. She looked over her son with a reminiscent smile.

Harvey simply smiled, fixing his jacket.

"I'm proud of you, Son. You'll be a good father." William clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Rebecca!"

William groaned, tossing a look at his exuberant wife.

"One would think she was pregnant." He told his son with a chuckle.

_DingDong! DingDong!_

The family looked towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Louise asked in surprise.

"I'll get it, Mum."

Clarice opened the door a crack.

"Thank God! You people have to get out of here!"

She jumped, as the door was pushed open wide.

"Who do think you are bursting into the house like that?"

William winced at his wife's shrill tone.

"Please, ma'm! There's no time. Your family is in danger here."

"Danger, what are you on about?"

Mr. Solaski asked the harrowed man.

A homeless person had just wandered into his house!

For that was indeed what the man looked like. His cloths were worn and slightly ripped. Not to mention he seemed to be wearing a _bathrobe_.

In a word the graying man looked rather ragged.

"Remus? Remus Lupin."

The man looked at Harvey. William looked closer, no. He was looking at-

"Becca, do you know this guy?"

Rebecca looked at Harvey warily. Then she turned back to the man standing in the doorway.

"Rebecca. Oh thank God. Rebecca Abbot. You have to get out of here!"

She stepped out from behind him, her hand moving to her coat pocket, "What did you do to Professor Slughorn when he took a hundred points from Gryffindor, for blowing up the cauldron in second year?"

Remus bit his lip thinking. He stopped.

"It was fourth year that we lost a hun-"

"What is going on!" Clarice complained loudly.

"Rebecca, please. They're looking for Harry, and their tracking through magical signatures. You have to get out now!"

"Harry? Why would they be looking for Harry here of all places?"

"Harry Potter?" William asked automatically.

Rebecca glanced at her father-in-law.

"We have to get them out of here. Dumbledore said he'd meet us at the gates."

Rebecca's eyes widened.

She suddenly grabbed Harvey and Clarice.

_Pop!_


	9. Clear

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Thursday, April 17

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes_:** Okay, I know a lot of you were confused by the last chapter. Sorry!

Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters, it's short but I don't know it was just...so nice to write about such an innocent thing as Harry is in this

* * *

_Clear_

* * *

Harry woke up in a different place than he had fallen asleep.

That was the probably the first reason he panicked.

The second reason was possibly the man with a scraggly beard leaning over him.

The very _large_ man.

Now, unlike his relatives, Harry didn't generally judge based on appearances. But you must allow the fact that this wasn't a wide man exactly.

Like…Uncle Vernon or a sumo wrestler, for example.

No, this man was simply and extraordinarily _huge_.

Harry did the first thing that came to mind.

He closed his eyes, pulled the covers over his head and convinced himself that he was still asleep.

It didn't work.

"Now, 'arry," He boomed, "Don' try tha'."

Harry peaked out from under the covers.

He promptly pulled them up higher.

"Ma'ame Pomfr' he's awake!" The voice rumbled on.

"Hagrid! Don't do that; you'll scare the poor dear." Madame Pomfrey scolded him.

If Harry had looked out from under the sheets he would have found the sight comical.

"Now, shoo. Tell the Headmaster."

Harry heard Hagrid leave the ward.

"Harry?" He lowered the sheets slightly, "Come now, Hagrid didn't mean to frighten you. He may look massive, but he's relatively harmless."

The woman gently laid her hand on the bed. Harry stiffened reflexively.

They didn't move for a few short moments, but the boy relaxed slowly into her touch, pulling the blanket from his eyes.

She smiled kindly at him.


	10. Dim

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Wednesday, April 23

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** I'm hoping this chapter will unconfuse a few people. Though, I do believe unconfuse is not a word...

* * *

_Dim_

* * *

One would imagine the Hogwart's dungeons to be quite the depressing place.

Well, One would be wrong; for Severus Snape the dungeons were home.

Severus had been a resident of Hogwart's dank cellars for many years.

And every year he'd wonder why he'd continued to teach.

For example, there were currently three Weasley's at the school: with identical twins arriving in two years time.

He sighed as he added powdered newt spine to the potion he was working on.

In all honesty, he just found a thrill in teaching. To know that he was the one thing standing in between say…Tonks and a potentially dangerous solution.

Besides, he couldn't honestly say he didn't enjoy baiting Gryffindors.

The cauldron simmered softly and Severus stood back, assessing his creation.

He rubbed his arm absently.

"Severus?"

He looked up and scowled.

"Lupin, what do you think you're doing here?"

The werewolf stood in the doorway, shifting uneasily.

"Well?" He drawled.

"I, I wanted to thank you." Severus stiffened, "If you hadn't warned us we may not have gotten to Harry in time."

Remus surveyed the room awkwardly, refusing to meet the Potions Master's eyes. He breathed in deeply, and sighed.

"I know we've never been on the best of terms exactly," Snape resisted the urge to snort and instead just looked down his nose at the man.

"But, if you hadn't warned Dumbledore what Malfoy was up to…I don't want to know what would happen. Thank you."

Severus nodded but added, "Do not think I took you into consideration, Lupin. My actions were of my own motives."

Remus paused and fled the Snake's Den.


	11. Hope

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Tuesday, April 29

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:** _I'm going on a two-day trip to New York, and I wanted to get a chapter out before I go. That's why I'm up posting at 4:19 AM. I'm not completely insane. The worst part is, none of us trust eachother enough to be able to fall asleep for four hours and not be written on or something. Bleh.

Also, this is just a filler chapter, it's a bit jumbled but let that signify the chaos that is Dumble's office without...Dumble. Hey! His name sounds like Dumbo. That was a sad story. Yes people, when I'm sleep deprived I tend to be extremely randomn...

_Always Love_

_--Kayanora_

_Oh, and by the way, Clarice is Solaski's 14 year old daughter. Some people were confused about that. Louise is his wife and Harvey, his son. Rebecca is Harvey's magical wife._

* * *

_Hope_

* * *

"Rebecca, what is all this?" Harvey asked looking around the office.

"Clarice, don't touch _anything_." Louise scolded her daughter. She grabbed the girl's hand back sharply.

"Harvey, I suppose I should have told you sooner, but I was planning on just before we visited my parents. You remember how I told you about that special school I went to…"

The door opened, and Rebecca's mouth shut with a snap.

"Ahh, Hello, there. I'm glad Remus was able to find you. I suppose you might have some questions then?"

"Professor, what is going on? Remus mentioned Lily's son?" Rebecca asked as she ran up towards the desk the man had sat behind.

"Do not fret, Mrs. Solaski, is it now?"

Rebecca blushed while Harvey just looked between the two.

"Bloody Hell, what is that thing!?"

"Clarice, get away from it, before it eats you!" Louise shooed her daughter away from the large Pheonix.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'd like you to meet the Granger Family. Hermione will be joining us as a first year in 1991. I'm going down to the Hospital Wing."

There was an awkward pause at Minerva's departure.

"Mr. Solaski? What are you doing here?"

Hermione broke it.

"Ahh, yes. I believe Remus briefly explained to you what was going on. It seems that the area in which Harry was living had been discovered. We were informed that they were using a magical detection charm much like the ones used on underage students."

Nobody said anything.

"Professor, is Harry alright?"

Dumbledore looked tired to the group all of the sudden.

"Mr. Potter was able to be moved before Deatheaters reached the hospital."

"_Hospital!_ Why was he in the hospital!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Please, Harry is currently being patched up by Madame Pomfrey. He will b-"

"Harry! Where's Harry?" Dumbledore blinked at being interrupted by the eight year old.

"William…William isn't that the boy you rescued?"

"Stop it! Professor, why was Harry in a _bloody muggle hospital!?_"

"Muggle? What's a muggle, honey?"

"Ooooh, Mum, I wonder what this one does."

"Don't! Get away from there, Clarice!"

"_Silencio!"_


	12. Grim

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Tuesday, May 6

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ This is one of my favorite songs in the world...for the past few years. That, my friends, is a record. And yes people, this is the end of the first part of this story, or the part where Harry is miserable and familyless. Heh.

* * *

_Grim_

* * *

Harry sat silently, he knees pulled up against his small chest. He watched in a quiet awe as large tentacles waved at him from the center of the lake. He tilted his head, absently observing the ripples it created.

He blew his messy bangs from his eyes, and looked up at the cloudy sky. An owl flew by.

He sighed, leaning against the tree trunk behind him.

Harry didn't notice the large, bear like dog approaching him from behind. He jumped when he felt its wet, cold nose slipping under his palm.

Harry looked down in surprise.

"_Patches!_"

The dog's rough tongue licked the boy's face eagerly, leaning into Harry's warm, almost suffocating embrace.

The boy held on tightly as the large animal nuzzled his head, tangling his nose into his already messy hair.

Soon, choked sobs were released from Harry's throat.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Harry's voice was muffled in the dog's fur. Patches licked his cheek.

"Want me to tell you a secret?"

Patches stiffened then turned to face Harry. Harry believed he looked generally interested, his expression clearly displaying that he could be trusted.

Harry giggled.

"I snuck out. It took a _real_ long time. I got lost a bunch, too. Everybody's nice inside and stuff, but nobody will tell me what's happening. Everybody knows who I am, and I don't know why!" Harry's voice rose throughout his explanation.

Patches blinked.

Harry panicked slightly as his friend began rolling on the grass, snorting oddly.

If someone had asked him, he could have claimed that the dog was _laughing_ at him.

Harry pouted.

"What's so funny?" He complained.

Patches abruptly stopped and stood up.

His ears pricked, eyes narrowed.

"Patches?" Harry asked in concern.

"So, you're going by the name of Patches, now."

Harry looked up to see the man who most often stood next to his bed. The man usually believed him to be asleep, but Harry always listened to the stories told to him in reminiscent whispers at night.

Harry had liked him since the first time they had met, no matter how awkward it had seemed at the time, Harry had immediately felt safe whenever he was nearby.

His name was Remus Lupin.

* * *

To say that Remus Lupin was shocked would be an understatement.

To say that he was trying quite hard to keep himself from rushing over and breaking the dog's neck would not.

The only thing that was stopping him from doing so, as it happens, was the possibility of scarring the seven year old for life.

"So, you're going by the name of Patches, now." He paused as Harry looked up, "It certainly fits you, Black"

Sirius's ears lay flat against his head, as if he were being scolded for eating the Christmas roast.

Remus walked forward until he stood in between Harry and his traitorous friend. He drew his wand, waiting.

The trio was at a standstill. All of them waiting for someone to move. Remus adjusted his grip, "Petrifi-"

"No!" Harry shouted, pushing the wand away. Remus was so surprised by the outburst that he dropped his wand.

Remus stunned when Sirius didn't lunge for the wood laying just a foot from him.

"You can change back already, I know it's you." Remus stuttered trying to regain his bearings.

The dog paused, then blurred. Harry's gasp could be heard easily in the silence that followed.

"Remus, it wasn't me." Sirius told him, "Please! It wasn't me! I could never betray them. Never, Remus!"

"That's what I used to think, too." Remus answered, "But then, you did."

Sirius legs crumpled.

Harry moved forward but Remus held him back.

"Harry don't go near him."

Harry shook his head, trying to push past the irate werewolf.

"No! Let go!"

"Remus, what can I do to convince you that it wasn't me?" Sirius pleaded, "Remus, I swear on my magic and my life that I could never betray them!"

Remus would never have believed him if not for the glow that nearly blinded all of them at Siruis's words.


	13. Fate

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Thursday, May 15

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes: _**I absolutely love this song. Listen to it. I command you!

* * *

_Fate_

* * *

"I must tell you, Sirius, that I cannot express to you just how repentant to what you have suffered these past years."

Sirius nodded, not replying.

"Professor, can we focus on that later? What are we going to do to fix this?" Remus asked, shifting to lean forward in his chair.

"I'm sorry to say," Dumbledore began, "that our Ministry will not be interested in anything that doesn't include an unpleasant outcome for Mr. Black."

The Headmaster stood and walked over towards one of the numerous contraptions in his office. His long fingers fiddled with one of the handles for a moment, before sighing and turning back to face them.

"I don't care what I have to do. I'm staying with my godson." Sirius's eyes lit up brightly as he glanced over at the seven year old, curled up in one of armchairs. Fawkes was perched protectively on its back.

The Pheonix ruffled his feathers and sung out softly.

Albus straightened and looked the magnificent bird in the eye. His brow furrowed, slightly.

Dumbledore nodded imperceptibly, turning and walking over to the shelf behind his desk.

He reached up, his hand coming in contact with the mass of fabric that determined his students' futures.

"Ahhh, if it isn't _Albus Dumbledore_. What have you got up your sleeve, today?_"_

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other in confusion.

By the time the hat had come off Albus's head, Harry had woken up. Remus, nor Sirius, realized their eavsedropper and continued talking as Harry took in his surroundings.

Fawkes crooned softly.

"Harry, may I ask you to come over here?"

The boy looked up and pushed off the chair. Fawkes drifted to rest on his shoulder. Albus smiled in surprise, a twinkle lit in his eyes.

"Now, don't be alarmed, Harry. I'm going to put this on your head. You'll hear a little voice in you ear; just answer its questions."

Harry blinked but nodding in understanding.

The ancient hat slipped past his ears and over glasses.

'_Harry Potter, I didn't expect to meet you for almost four years.'_

Harry jumped, "H…hello."

'_No need to speak aloud, I can hear you just fine.'_

'_Who is this?' _Harry thought.

'_Why, I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. I'm here to help you.'_

'_Help me? How?'_

'_Would you like to live with the men right there?' _

Harry looked up from under the brim of the hat, surprised at the eagerness both Remus and Siruis displayed.

That was strange. They were looking at him; nobody ever wanted him.

'_That's hardly true Mister Potter. There are many people who love you. Three of them are in this room, right now. Four, if you'd like.'_

'_Really? Who?'_ Harry asked unintentionally.

'_Harry, if you'd allow me, I'd like to change your name for you.'_

Harry blinked into the dark fabric, _'I don't understand.'_

'_Let me explain, and, please, don't interrupt.' _Harry nodded, _'Six years ago, late one Halloween night…'_


	14. Choice

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date:_** Friday, May 23

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ Not much to say, sorry 'bout the wait.

* * *

_Choice_

All God's Angels,

Come to us Disguised.

_James Russell Lowell_

* * *

"We need a second name."

"Let's find a family name first.

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "our last name will be the easiest to find. We need to keep it simple. Muggle."

"We can't do that, Remus! Neither of us could pass as Muggleborn. Besides, don't you want it to have special meaning, too?"

Remus shook his head in exasperation.

"Sirius, we're looking through a baby name book in a Muggle store. We don't have time to look for any other special meanings. If we stay any longer people will start staring."

"Stare, shmare." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, well you won't be saying that in fifteen minutes, when the Polyjuice wears off."

"…You're probably right," he allowed. "But, I have a few ideas. Look here, Kedar means Potter in Hebrew."

"The last thing we need is someone reading into that name." Remus pointed out.

"Fine, what about…" Sirius looked through the large book; finally he pointed to the page. "There, Hart means Stag. It's perfect, if not for us than at least for Harry."

Remus nodded, "I think it better that we all have the same last name. Has Dumbledore decided our relation, yet?"

"I don't know, but we don't know how that potion will turn out, either. We could end up looking like triplets, or looking like-"

"I get it." Remus smiled, "So, what are the names we have so far? We decided on Conner and Caleb for us. But what about Harry?"

"True, if we want to be purebloods, then we'll have to make some kind of traditional names. In my family, we're all stars." Sirius agreed, "Right now, we've got canine, Irish, names that begin with C. They won't be traced back to us easily. Connor means wolf and Caleb is dog. We've got a lot to work with."

"Here's one, Handsome. It's Irish and we could spell it with a C"

"Remus we can't spell Kevin with a C." Sirius took the book and shook his head, "What about…"

"Sirius, look at this one! It's perfect!" Remus pointed back down at the C column. Sirius scrunched his nose.

"It's sounds a little weird."

"Oh come on, Sirius, you have a cousin name Bellatrix."

"Technically, I was disowned. I have no family." Sirius pouted.

"Well, you do, now." Remus clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Crevan isn't that strange. Who knows, he certainly acts like a fox. Maybe that'll be his form."

Sirius paused before nodding, "I could see that. Hey, maybe we can get a record…youngest animagus!"

"Sirius, that's your record."

"…We probably wouldn't get a plaque this time either."

"That's because when you did it, it was to illegally spend time with your werewolf buddy." Remus smirked.

"That…is a very valid point."

"You just always have to have the last word, don't you?" Remus asked.

"I sure do."


	15. Face

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Thursday, May 29

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes: _**I've changed a quote in one of the chapters, chapter nine. I think it fits better with the chapter. I'd like to know what you think of it. The previous one was "_Never judge a book by it's cover!"_

Also, I was thinking of changing this story's summary. If anyone has any ideas for it please contact me!

* * *

_Face_

Family,

Is determined not by blood,

But by Love.

_Unknown_

* * *

"Of course. The one family trait we all end up with. James's hair. My poor, poor, gorgeous hair…"

"Sirius, you're insane."

"And proud of it."

"You would be."

Sirius smirked, "What do you think Prongslet? Could we pass off as brothers?"

Harry looked up and studied the men critically. A moment later he nodded. Sirius let out a bark of laughter and scooped him into a hug.

"You hear that, Moony? You've been graced with my dashing good looks!"

"Just be glad you didn't shrink, Sirius. You could've gotten a few of Lily's genes."

Sirius settled Harry on his hip and shuddered dramatically, "The horror!"

Albus smiled serenely at the men.

"You three look well together." Albus stood from his desk, "Nobody will question your arrival into the Wizarding world."

"Does our family have a history?" Remus asked.

"Ahhh, of course.First to say, you're family has been homeschooled since the War against Grindenwald." Dumbledore told them. "Connor and Caleb Hart are the children of Marion and Joseph Hart. Marion's mother will be believed to be my own niece. I've already asked Aberforth if he'd mind a few new family members."

"Professor-"

"No, no. Please refer to me as Uncle Albus."

"Uncle…Albus?" Albus nodded slightly, "There's no need for that to be done!"

"Nonsense, Connor! Now, let me continue." Albus turned to look at Sirius, "Now, your sister, who will be named Casey, married a young Muggle man about ten years ago. Crevan was born eight years ago on March 30, 1980. Unfortunatley, the two died shortly after having their son. Crevan's name was changed back to his mother's maiden name when he was adopted by Caleb. Connor has been living with his twin brother to help raise Creven. Simple enough to remember?" Albus told them.

"I'm his official Uncle?" Sirius gasped, looking down at the boy he was holding, "You hear that pup? I'm gonna be your Fantabulistic Uncle Paddy!" Harry grinned back up at him.

"You're gonna be my family, now?" Harry asked looking between his Uncles.

"Yup! You have to put up with us, now!" Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's waist.

"Whatta ya say Connor? We look good?" Remus's smile was watery.

" Convincing, Padfoot."

"…I believe I'll take that as a compliment."

"Professor-" Remus was interrupted,

"Uncle Albus."

"Er, yes. How long have we had Harry? I mean are we going to be telling people about..." Remus glanced at Harry.

"I believe that if someone is suspicious, you can tell them that Crevan had formally been living at his Aunt's house."

Remus nodded, "And what about the full moons?"

"Ahh yes, the moon cycle. For full moons, Crevan will be staying to visit with me at Hogwart's. Aberforth's bar isn't a good enviroment for a child. If student's begin to get uspicious we can simply work something out."

Remus blinked in surprise, "Thank you, Headm...Uncle Albus."


	16. Home

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Thursday, June 5

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ No more school, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks!

_...I get out on the 6th aka **tomorrow**!_

* * *

_Home_

Home Is Where Your Heart Always Is.

_Unknown_

* * *

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry, or Crevan as he was now called, watched in fascination as the couch floated into the living room.

"Sirius, stop that! What if one of the neighbors see?"

Harry suppressed a wince at the phrase he had grown accustomed to over the years. Remus turned to look at him, his expression hard to read.

He sighed, "Well, at least the unloading is done. Who wants to grab a bite to eat?"

"Me!" Sirius raised his hand, "We Harts sure need to bulk up, eh, Crevan?"

Harry smiled and raced over to him. Sirius hoisted him up onto his hip.

Remus shook his head, "We best leave now, before it gets too busy."

"Last one there is…has…um, must do something unpleasant!" Sirius shifted positions as he was shouting so Harry was riding securely on his back.

Once he had buckled Harry in the backseat, he got to the front seat sitting before the wheel. Remus was watching in amusement as he paused, glancing at the keys in his hands then looking back at the wheel.

"Oi, Connor! How does this thing work?"

Remus smiled widely, "I believe, I'll drive, my dear brother." Sirius pouted as Harry giggled behind him.

* * *

"Do you think they'd have pumpkin juice here?" Sirius asked leaning across the table to talk to Remus.

"Caleb, pumpkin juice isn't a muggle drink."

"Well, why ever not?"

"…Because it was made by wizards."

"That's no excuse."

"Caleb."

"_Connor._"

"Hello, my name is Jen and I'll be your waitress this evening! Would any of you like something to drink?" The waitress took out a pen and notepad from her apron then looked up at them.

"Just water, for me." Remus responded. Remus looked at Sirius to find him still pouting. He shook his head.

"And what would you like to drink?" The women asked looking down at Harry with a soft smile.

Harry blinked looking up from the crayons he had been fingering, "Me?"

She nodded. Harry looked between Remus and the waitress in surprise.

"Go on, Crevan, what would you like?" Remus smiled in encouragement as Sirius watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"I…could, could I have a chocolate milk?" He finally asked. Jen smiled at him.

"Of course you could. And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same." Sirius smirked at Remus. Jen raised her eyebrows, but shrugged.

"They'll be right out."

"Caleb, you do know that chocolate milk is considered a children's drink, correct?"

"Ah, so what. Mum never let me have it. Said it was too muggle. I say it's time we learn to live a little!"

"We're supposed to act like responsible adults, Padfoot."

"…Maybe we can start after dessert, Mr. Spoilsport."


	17. Morning

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date:_** Sunday, June 15_...Happy Father's Day!_

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** New Poll is up on my profile. Determines what story I focus on this Summer. And I'm running out of Chapter titles. Also I'm considering someone to bounce ideas off of. _Kinda_ like a beta; I send you chapters and you fix any glaring mistakes in grammar and format. Tell me if you're interested.

Warning: This chapter is _extremely_ messy!

* * *

_Morning_

In Three Words,

I can sum up Everything I've learned about Life:

It Goes On.

_Robert Frost_

* * *

" 'ello?" Sirius mumbled as he opened the door.

"Er, um…I…"

"Caleb, for goodness sake, go upstairs and put a shirt on or something! That's just plain too disturbing a sight for early morning!"

Remus pushed his friend out of the doorway.

"Stupid, rotten buzzing doors." Sirius was muttering as he went back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about him, ma'm. He's always like this in the morning. Something you have to get used to, I suppose." Remus shook his head and threw the dishtowel he had been using over his shoulder. "How can I help you?"

"Oh, yes!" The woman visibly shook herself, "I'm sorry if I came too early, but once I saw the moving vans come by yesterday, I couldn't wait to visit the new neighbors. Diane Creevy." She balance the tray she was carrying and stuck her other hand out.

"Connor Hart. A pleasure to meet you." Remus responded. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense we were just finishing up breakfast." Remus grinned stepping out of the doorframe.

Mrs. Creevy stepped inside, "Oh, this is simply charming!"

"Sorry about the mess."

"Hardly, I have two overeager boys myself." She told him. Remus smiled, leading her into the kitchen.

"Crevan, this is our new neighbor, Mrs. Creevy."

Harry looked up from where he was placing his dish in the sink, eyes widening. He paused looking at Remus first, then smiled shyly at her.

"Good, good morning Mrs. Creevy."

Diane blinked in surprise at seeing the little boy, "Hello there, Crevan."

"Oi! Connor where's my socks?" Sirius shouted down the stairs.

"Caleb, stop shouting we have a guest!" Remus turned back to her, "I am truly sorry about him."

Diane laughed.

"Would you like anything Mrs. Creevy?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, aren't you the dearest thing! No I'm perfectly alright, but thank you." She replied. "Oh, and here you are. Fresh chocolate chip, there was originally more, but they mysteriously began disappearing as they cooled off." Diane just shook her head.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry to say they won't last long here either." Remus placed the cookies on the counter.

"Hey, do you two know where my tooth brush is?" Sirius came bounding down the stairs into the kitchen. Remus was simply relieved he had changed into something other than just the sweatpants he was previously wearing.

"I think I saw it in your slippers at one point." Crevan replied walking up to him.

"Ah, right. Thank you, then." Sirius said, then paused. "Sorry to be rude, but I missed introductions."

"Diane Creevy. And I gather that you're Caleb, correct?" Diane answered.

"Er, right. Yeah." Sirius awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Also," Diane turned to look at Remus, "I convinced my husband to invite you over for dinner tonight. I've been dieing to try out some new recipes. And my boys look to be about Crevan's age. Colin's just turned six."

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Creevy. Is there a certain time you'd like us over?"


	18. Night

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date:_** Sunday, June 22

_**Summary:**_ Alternate Universe, Drabblelike. Chapters all under 1,000 words.-- Seven year old, Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes:_** I edited the summary. I still have the poll up, but I've been busy lately. I've got tons of summer reading to work on, including The Odyssey. I want to start a quick chapter for Rembrance, as well as do some editing to it. It really does need it...Hey! My cousin's birthday is tomorrow!

* * *

_Night_

* * *

"Hello, Colin, is either of your parents home?" Remus asked into the phone's receiver.

"Uh-huh, Mum!"

Remus winced slightly as the boy yelled for his mother. He was already beginning to feel slightly sore, tired. Having the phone next to his sensitive ear had only increased his migraine.

"So sorry about that, Connor. He just doesn't seem to realize that it's rude to yell." Diane had picked up the phone.

"Quite alright, Mrs. Creevy-"

"None of that, now Connor. I'm not that old, call me Diane." Diane interrupted him.

"Of course, Diane, I was wondering if you'd mind having Crevan over for the night. Caleb and I are feeling slightly under the weather. Don't want him to catch anything…would you mind?  
"Oh, honestly Connor. It would be no problem at all; the boys love Crevan. I've been meaning for them to have a sleepover. They've never had one before, you know."

"Thank you so much, Diane. I'll be sure to have your boys over soon. I really appreciate it."

"Nonsense, you just send him over, now. Crevan is a wonderful child, you're both very lucky to have him." Diane told him. Remus smiled halfheartedly at her comment.

"I agree, I'll have him over by five; if that's all right?"

"That's fine, Connor. We'll see you then!"

* * *

_DingDingDong!_

_DingDingDong!_

"Crevan's here! Crevan's here!" Diane heard shouted from the family room.

"I wanna get it!" Colin announced as he rushed around the corner and past his mother.

"No me!" Dennis shouted following behind his brother.

"Boys, what did we tell you about answering the door?" Diane sighed, slowing her pace when she noticed her husband standing in front of the door.

"Don't." the boys groaned. Roger smiled picking up his four year old son. He turned and opened the door.

"Hello there, Caleb! Where's Connor?"

"Not that she's any less happy to see you, Caleb." Roger told him.

"I decided that I was in the better condition to take him over. Connor's got a bit of a bug. I just had a headache for a while. Anyway, we really appreciate this. Crevan doesn't really know his grandfather or uncle yet, and we'd rather have him with someone he's familiar with."

"Oh, it's no problem at all. We're all going to have a grand time, together." Diane answered.

"Thank you, again though." Caleb smiled at them. He sighed and turned to look at the boy standing next to him.

"I, I'm going to have to go now, Crevan." Crevan nodded solemnly, "I'll be back in the morning to come get you. Think of it as an extended play date, 'kay?"

"…Kay."

Caleb swallowed, leaning forward to wrap him into his arms, "I'll miss you, Prongslet. Connor and I _both_ love you, Crev. Very much."

Crevan mumbled into his uncle's shoulder. The Creevy's watched in silence, feeling as if they were intruding on a very private moment. Caleb answered him softly.

When they pulled away, however, Crevan was smiling broadly.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Creevy! Thank you for having me over for the night."

Diane was taken aback for a moment.

"Now, now. You get going, Caleb. Take good care of your brother!"

"I swear not to leave his side for a moment, Mrs. Creevy."

"Oh no. I've told you often enough. Call-"

"Call her Diane." Roger interrupted his wife, "We'll see you in the morning, Caleb. Give Connor our wishes for him to get well soon."

"Bye, Uncle Caleb!" Crevan shouted after his uncle as he waved.

"Come on, Crevan! We got's a new toy to show you!" Colin grabbed Crevan's wrist and pulled the older boy inside the house.\

"Lemme go! Dad, I wanna go play!" Roger chuckled, dropping the boy to the ground.

"...Roger."

He turned to looked at his wife. "I...do you ever wonder what the Harts were like before they moved here."

Roger sighed, pulling a hand through his short hair, "We've known them for less than a month, Diane. Give 'em a little breathing room."

"I know, I know. But..."

"Sweetheart," Roger wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, "I know you're just worried about them, but even you have to admit that those men are great with Crevan."

"Oh. I know that. But they're hiding something. No child could possibly be raised by those two, and...and act like..."

"Like Crevan." Roger finished for her. "Just give them some time."

_Crash!_

Diane winced.

"Why don't we--"

"_You_ dropped it!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah ya did!"

"Nuh Uh!"

"Uh Huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Mum!"

"Don't drag Mum into this, Tattletale!"


	19. Craft

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Wednesday June 25

_**Summary:**_ Seven years old, Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ Okay, the year is 1988, Harry will be turning eight July 31, but Crevan Hart's birthday is March 30. _Crevan already is eight_. Just wanted to clear that up. This chapter takes place on Friday, May 6 in 1988. By the way, the next chapter is incredibly short. Less than 400 words. But the chapter after it will be up quickly. I hope.

And yes, it's another nosy teacher.

* * *

_Craft_

* * *

Miss Corinne Aron smiled at her class.

"Okay kids! Guess what Sunday is?" Miss Aron asked the large group of students.

A few of the students shifted uncomfortably, others confused. However, at least four of them decided to shout out the answer.

"Mother's Day!"

"That's right!" Miss Aron told them, picking up a piece of chalk and writing the holiday on the board. "Hopefully you've all found a present for your Mum already, but if you haven't, we're going to make something today!"

A collective sigh was released.

"Now, I want everybody to be careful with the paint. Alright?"  
"Yes, Miss Aron!"

The woman smiled and turned to the cabinets in the corner of the room.

"Okay, everyone we've got a bunch of colors to choose from! Raise your hand if you'd like pink!"

Miss Aron proceeded to pass out the paper plates, pouring paint onto them depending on the color the child wanted.

"Now, I'll pass out the aprons. What I want you to do is put both your hands in the paint and then place them on the big pocket. When you're done, don't touch anything! Head over to the sink!"

The classroom was filled with activity as the children got to work on their gifts.

Miss Aron sighed, taking the smaller paint brushes out. She placed them in front of her students, only to watch them disappear almost immediately.

Eventually the kids settled down to work on their crafts, and Miss Aron settled down to…grade papers. Yay.

"Crevan, should I draw a lizard or a lion?"

_Oh_, Miss Aron thought, _Andrew Smith. That boy is so sweet._

"Which do you want to draw?" Miss Aron blinked in surprise, _He's talking!_

"I dunno."

"Which are you better at?" _Still talking!_

"Lion."

"Then draw that, Andrew." _I've never heard him say so much!_

"You can call me Andy, you know. That's what my friends call me." Corinne bit her lip, waiting to hear the new boy's answer.

"You want me to be your friend?"

"Course I do!"

"Why?" Miss. Aron repeated his question under her breath in confusion.

"Cuz I like you!" Corinne smiled.

Crevan blinked and nodded, "Oh."

"I can help you draw one on yours if ya want." Andy told him picking up a pencil. Crevan smiled brightly.

"So! What are you going to do on Sunday? Usually, my Dad and I make Mum breakfast and stuff." Andy continued the conversation.

"Oh," Crevan paused shifting slightly, "I, my uncles are going to take me to the cemetery." _The Cemetery?! _Miss Aron gasped.

"What? _Why!?_" _Yes, yes. Why!?_

"I've never been to it." Crevan shrugged, "They thought it'd be nice."

_How can a cemetery be a nice place to go on Mother's D…wait. Uncles?_

"I guess…" Andy conceded.

"I'm real excited." Crevan told him, "My parents died when I was real little." _Oh, the poor thing, _Miss Aron bit her lip.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Crev." Andy glanced down at the paper he had been practicing on.

"S'okay. I…" Crevan paused, "...Crev?"

"That's okay, right? I shortened it; you don't mind, do you?" Andy asked, looking up from his drawing.

"No! No. It's okay. I…I like it."


	20. Death

**_Title: _**Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Saturday, June 28

_**Summary:**_ At seven years old, Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ I figured I get this out today...night. It is really short and I haven't written the next chapter yet...but, well, I'd really like your opinions on this chapter. Looking it over it just didn't give me the same feeling I was trying to get through when I wrote it.

* * *

_Death_

* * *

"Lily was the _best_ mum you could've had, Harry. She loved you so much, kid."

Harry glanced up at his uncles.

"The…the hat said that she died protecting me."

"NO! No, it wasn't your fault Harry! She died because she wanted you safe. She wanted you to grow up and be happy. You deserved to. You still deserve to."

"But Uncle Remus…"

"Listen to me, Prongslet." Sirius bent down to Harry's height. "Your parents loved you with all they had. You were the most important thing in their mind. Hell, you were the most important thing to all of us. Do you know how many of your diapers I was drafted into changing when I crashed at your Dad's house?"

"Not that he was any good at it." Remus smiled. Harry looked between the two.

"Uncle Vernon said-"

"We don't care what that overweight pig said. None of it was true, Harry." Sirius interrupted.

Harry blinked back tears as his eyes drifted over his twiddling thumbs to rest on the lilies that had been placed on the grave.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"I…I don't understand. What does it mean?" Harry asked. Sirius smirked.

"It means exactly what it says. That they would never give up. That they'd fight until the very end. And that they _did_."

The older man clapped a hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Harry, your parents were two of the best people I ever knew." Remus told him with a watery smile. "They didn't deserve to die so young. They should've been the ones who raised you. But Sirius and I…we're going to do our best."

Harry hunched his shoulders slightly as he nodded. He swiped at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Remus pulled him into a hug. Harry buried his face into Remus's shirt, feeling slightly odd without the pressure of his glasses when they'd usually have just gotten in the way.

Gently, Remus led Harry towards the kissing gate exit. His eyes lingered when he caught sight of a familiar name on a headstone, nodding in acknowledgment.

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

Sirius paused before following his family, glancing back at his friends' graves.

"Happy Mother's Day, Lils."

* * *

_Taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pages 328 and 325_


	21. Cloth

_**Title: **_Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Sunday, July 6

**_Notes: _**Yes I know, I didn't put a summary up. Usually I just copy and paste from chapters, but I'm on a labtop and we're not even supposed to have internet access so I'm not complaining. Ugh, this chapter is so incredibly messy, but I'm terrible at using labtop keyboards. Or labtops in general. No exscuse, right? Don't worry, I'll probably go over this again when I get back home.

Heh, I finally gave people a description. Somewhat. Oh! Harry doesn't need his glasses anymore. I think I said something like that in the last chapter, but just to clear it up.

...I have been trying to get this stupid chapter up since Thursday! Be grateful!

* * *

_Cloth_

Clothes Make the Man.

Naked People have Little,

Or no Influence on Society.

_Mark Twain_

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Sirius grinned as he tapped the last brick. The wall parted and Sirius heard his godson gasp.

"It…Oh! It's amazing!"

"I…wow." Sirius stuttered, "It looks so different." Remus elbowed his brother in the side.

"Of course it looks different, _Caleb_. We haven't visited here since before You-Know-Who died."

"_Right_. Sorry." Sirius stepped into the Alley. "So, where do you two want to go first?"

"Why don't we head to Madame Malkin's first. We can order the robes and come back with the money when they're finished; we'll stick out less with a few sets of proper robes." Remus said dropping a hand on to Harry's shoulder.

"There's so many people!" Harry said glancing around at the colorful shops.

"You should see this place in August, Crev. All the Hogwarts students get their letters at the same time. It's insane!" Sirius told him as the group traveled towards the robe shop.

Crevan gasped as an owl swooped past him. Remus tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, steering him in the right direction.

"After this, we'll head over to Gringott's." Remus informed his friend.

"Gringott's?" Harry questioned.

"The Wizard bank. We're going to go on a shopping spree with my dear ol' Mum's money." Sirius grinned, "She must be rolling in her grave right about now."

"We're also checking on your finances, Crevan." Remus told his nephew.

"Finances? What finances?" Sirius looked away, trying not to sneer at how surprised Harry was that his parents could possibly have left him any money.

"Crevan, the…ah." Remus glanced around quickly, "The Potter family is one of the wealthiest Pureblooded families there are. He didn't mean to, but your grandfather once implied that the family history can be traced back all the way to the Founder's time."

"Wow." Harry breathed.

Remus smiled pushing through a crowd of witches gathered in front of the robe shop. A bell rang as the three entered.

"Just a moment, I'll be right to you!" Madame Malkin's voice came from the back room.

The plump woman came into view, her magical measuring tape following at its own pace.

"Hello there! I don't believe we've met before, what can I do for you?" She smiled brightly at them.

"No, we haven't. I'm Connor Hart, this is my brother Caleb and my nephew Crevan. Do you think you could measure us for some casual robes."

"Of course, of course. Who wants to go first?" Crevan inched closer to Remus's side. Sirius glanced at him.

"I'll go."

"Good, good. Now, stand up here, Yes, there we go. Now, are there any colors you'd prefer? I think something with a nice silver accent would highlight those eyes of yours. Maybe a darker blue robe as well. Give you a nice sophisticated look."

Crevan snorted lightly before he could stop himself. He slapped a hand to his mouth as Remus chuckled softly.

"Oh, laugh all you want Connor, you're next."

"Done!" Madame Malkin laughed, "Come along, would you like to come next, Connor?"

Sirius smugly stepped off the platform, moving next to Harry.

"Ahh, you're eyes are a bit more of a hazel than your brother's are they? But you've got sandy hair." Malkin tapped her chin lightly. "Oh, we could do a few colors but I'd think maybe a dark color would suit you best. Any preference?"

"Maybe a deep burgundy."

"Ahh, good choice. Now step down. You're up Crevan."

Crevan bit his lip before hesitantly stepping up past Remus.

"Well, don't you have just the most gorgeous eyes? And you've got Caleb's hair. Wonderful combination. Lift your arm a bit will you? Now, I think we might go with an emerald cloth. I might thread a bit of silver in for you as well. Well then!" The measuring tape rolled together with a snap.

"They'll be done in about four hours or so. Comes up to eighteen galleons"

"We'll see you then."


	22. Coin

_**Title: **_Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Wednesday, July 9

_**Summary:**_ Seven years old, Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

**_Notes: _**I figured I'd post this early, I'm busy all the weekend, once again no internet. Luckily, I'm able to type things out. I actually had this finished on my way home from Sunday. Enjoy!

Oh! And thank you all so much for helping me reach over a hundred Reviews! You peoples are awesome!

* * *

_Coin_

* * *

"Beware of finding more than treasure…" Harry breathed. "Is that thing true, Uncle Connor?"

"Not sure, Crevan, but I'd rather not figure it out for myself." Remus told him with a grin.

Sirius smiled as Harry hesitantly followed him inside the large doors.

Luckily, Hogwart's hadn't let out yet. _If it had_, Sirius thought, _we'd be standing in line for hours_.

Sirius strode over to the one of the open tellers. He set his shoulders straight and looked down his nose at the creature.

"_Yes?_" the goblin sneered. Sirius glanced down at the desk, noting the its name being Gornuk.

"I'd like to speak with your supervisor."

"And why is that?" Sirius felt Harry shifting behind him.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Gornuk. All you need to tell him is that I'd like to access a vault that hasn't had any withdrawals in quite some time. Inform him that he is to be dealing with the sole heirs to two of the Ancient Family Vaults." Sirius smirked at the dumbfounded look on the goblin's face.

"I, yes of course! Right this way, sirs." Gornuk hastily climbed off his stool. He turned to look at Sirius before grudgingly telling him, "My apologies."

* * *

Harry watched the small creature in front of him warily. This goblin seemed to be even more pompous, looking down it's long nose to glare at him. It adjusted its glasses, nodding slightly.

"You are dismissed, Gornuk." His eyes stayed trained on them as the door slammed shut. "I was informed that I would be dealing with the heirs to one of the Noble families."

"You were informed incorrectly, Ragnok" Harry glanced over at his uncle. "We would like to open two of the vaults. Discretion would be greatly appreciated."

Now, _that_ was weird. He'd never seen Sirius so…proper. It was slightly intimidating.

"Two? Very well, who claims the vaults?"

"I do. Both of them." The goblin, Ragnok, sneered at him.

"_Both of them_. Do you have proof of your inheritance?"

"Only blood." Sirius answered.

"Distant, I assume. You do realize that you look like none of the current heirs I know of to the vaults."

"An adoption ritual, I assure you."

"You wish to gain access to the boy's vault as well." Harry started when he realized that the goblin was talking about him.

"He is my godson. I only wish him to be able to learn his family history. I will be using my own vault for finances." Sirius told him.

"Then who is this?" He glared at Remus.

"He is now also considered an heir to my vaults."

"You do not wish to lay claim to the boy's vaults, as well? To my knowledge, blood is shared not given."

"I have no need to. My funds are sufficient to support our family." Ragnok stared at him unblinkingly for a moment.

"Very well, Mr. Black. I will take you to yours and Mr. Potter's vaults, myself."


	23. Snakes

_**Title: **_Lollipops and Crocodile Tears

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Sunday, July13

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter never claimed to be normal, but one night on Privet Drive turned his not so normal life into a story worth telling.

_**Notes:**_ Whoo! I was able to get two chapters done this weekend! I haven't been ahead in chapters since…like chapter eleven. Which was what, March?

* * *

_Snakes_

Judge By your Heart.

Not By your Head.

_Unknown_

* * *

"Caleb, remind me again why we're in the pet shop."

"…Cause you thought buying a bludger would attract too much attention." Sirius responded as he examined an owl in front of him. The unnerved barn owl snapped at his nose, and Sirius had to hold back a very dog like snarl.

"Not that one then." Remus muttered turning around to look for his nephew. He blinked before looking around again. "Hey, Caleb, where's Crevan?"

Sirius stiffened, "I thought you had him." Remus stared at him.

"He better be in this store or I'll have you neutered." Remus whirled around and stalked to the back of the store.

"I'll just go this way." Sirius called to his friend. "Crev?!"

"Yeah?" Harry popped out from behind a set of cages. Sirius jumped.

"Don't do that, squirt!" Harry apologized quickly. Sirius shook his head, "You find anything interesting?"

"Sure did!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Sirius's hand, "Over here!"

Harry pulled his godfather over to a display of about six glass boxes; lights were positioned to heat a few slabs of rock.

"They talk!" Harry told him excitedly. Sirius stared at for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced back at the tanks. His eyes widened comically.

"Did you just say that they _talk_, Crevan?" Sirius whispered, bending closer to the animals.

Suddenly, he sat down quickly, his breath whooshing out in a breath.

"Uncle Caleb!"

"Just give me a sec." Sirius waved off Harry's concern. He paled when the snakes hissed at him loudly.

Then Harry just had to answer.

"What'd it say?" Sirius muttered. Harry grinned brightly.

"He wanted to know if you were alright!"

"The…snake was concerned." Sirius told himself. "Well!" Sirius pushed himself up off the ground, "Which one will it be?"

"I can keep one?" Harry gasped, but instead of grabbing a cage he leaned down to look inside first, "_Hhhiissh?_" Sirius watched as the snake replied quickly. "He wants to come," Harry stated.

"Of course he does." The man mumbled.

"Crevan!" Remus turned the corner, "Don't run off like that!"

"But Caleb said…" Harry trailed off as he watched Sirius desperately shake his head over Remus's shoulder. "Sorry, Uncle Connor." Sirius winked.

"It's alright, Crevan." Remus deflated. He eyed the cage warily, "What's that?"

"New family member!" Sirius grinned.


	24. Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Thursday, July 17

_**Notes:**_ I've had some people complaining, lately, about how short the chapters are. Some mentioned how my author notes often made up the majority of the story. Well, I've taken out the summary and title from now on. The date stays, if only for my benefit.

I've also replied to some of the reviewers about this, and I'll say it again. _I cannot write long chapters_. This story is basically a series of connected drabbles, but if I even tried to give you the long, epic chapters you wanted, updates wouldn't be coming in for months at a time. By writing in short segment, I'm able to have fun and relax while writing this story. If that doesn't happen, I feel like I'm doing my chores. Do you realize how many times my mother has asked me to clean my room in the past four days? I tend to procrastinate when it comes to unpleasant things. And you don't want this story to end up being one of those upleasants.

And yes I know I'm ranting. How many people will actually read this though? I know I tend to skip author notes, even when the person write **PLEASE READ! **In big underlined letters. Like I just did. Maybe it'll work for me. Let's take a vote!

And yes, I do know that this author note is probably longer than the chapter. Thank you for not pointing it out.

I'm done now.

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Hogwarts_

* * *

Remus bent down with a sigh, adjusting his nephew's jacket.

"You'll have plenty of fun here, Harry! Just be sure to stay away from the rotten snakes." Harry smiled slightly at Sirius's comment. The older man glanced at his wriggling pocket before shaking his head, "If you get lost, find a Gryffindor."

"What he really means, Harry," Remus interrupted as he straightened up, "is for you to find a prefect or older student. Don't stay away from someone just because they're not wearing red. Neither Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs are known for being cruel to small children." Sirius didn't acknowledge that Remus's speech was directed more towards him than Harry.

"Do not fret, nephews." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he referred to their newfound relation. "I will not allow the boy out of my sights."

"I don't doubt it, P'fessor" Sirius told him, "It's the filthy Slytherins I don't trust."

"Now, now, Sirius. Do not include an entire house full of children to bear the brunt of prejudice. You should know that quite well." Sirius shuffled his feet.

Fawkes trilled lightly, breaking the oppressive silence.

"Well! You best be off. Get situated in the forest, Remus. And Sirius." Albus eyed him carefully, "Please don't go looking for the Acromantula nest, such as last time."

Sirius pouted slightly, "Yes, Headmaster."

Remus nodded as Sirius said his goodbyes, before they left the office.

"…"

"…"

"Well, aren't you both conversational." Harry jumped straining his neck to see the shelf on which the Sorting Hat rested. "Honestly, I believe if either of you are going to pull this off, you'll need to at least act as if your family."

"Quite." Albus smiled serenely, "Come now, Crevan. Why don't we head to the Great Hall early, so you can meet the professors."

Harry nodded and followed behind him quietly.

* * *

It took longer than Albus had expected to reach the Great Hall; the two had often stopped so that he could explain the intricacies of magic to a very shaken Harry.

In other words, Peeves was being uncooperative. Luckily, the problem was solved quickly with a few drying charms. It seemed that Peeves had solved the problem of breaking the ice, for as they entered the Hall, Crevan's fingered were clasped tightly around his Uncle's wrinkled hand.

Crevan talked animatedly as Albus led him towards the head table.

"And Mrs. Creevy makes the best cookies!" The boy concluded.

"And who is this little dear?"

Crevan stopped abrubtly to look up at the smiling face that had addressed him.

"Ahh yes, Ponoma. This would be my nephew, Crevan Hart. His uncle's are busy tonight so I volunteered to watch him." Dumbledore nodded discreetly at the Herbology teacher's inquiring glance. He had informed all the House Heads of the Boy-Who-Lived's predicament.

Dumbledore shook his head when he noticed the sneering potion's master. He turned Harry away before he could notice the hateful glares Severus was directing at the boy.

Dumbledore conjured a chair for Harry between him and Minerva.

The woman's stern expression lifted for a moment as Harry took a seat next to her.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Hart." Harry hesitantly smiled back at her.

Dumbledore glanced away from the moment between his Transfiguration professor and the protégée of one of her favorite students. He watched as the students began trickling towards their tables; a few of them were already muttering about 'the kid next to Dumbledore'.

"Does he fly?" Madame Hooch inquired, her hawk like eyes eager for a new enthusiast.

"I don't believe he's been taught yet. He has been living with muggle relatives. He was only introduced to the wizarding world in April." At the hopeful look in her eyes, he hastily added, "I believe Caleb was planning on teaching him this summer."

"I'll simply have to supervise, then." She shrugged, winking down at Harry.

The House Tables were filled quickly, the majority of the students gossiping about Crevan. The Headmaster stood up. The Hall quieted.

"Well! I see most of you have already noticed my nephew is joining us for tonight and tomorrow. I do believe introductions are in order."

The children began muttering to each other. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose fractionally at the amount of students who had begun talking during the middle of his speech. That was new.

"Crevan's uncles have business to attend to, so I was asked to…I suppose babysit would be the Muggle term for it." Afew of the Muggleborns giggled. "Hopefully, Crevan will be a frequent visitor of ours! Now, Tuck In!"


	25. Friends

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Monday, July 21

_**Notes:**_ I don't have much time, I'm busy packing. I'm going to New York, yes again, for my friend's birthday (Which was today!) Honestly, I don't even have to to search up a title or quote. I'll get to it when I go home. Sorry! I decided you guys would probably like a messy chapter better than another week without one. Gotta Go!

_Always Love_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Friends_

Choose your Friends Wisely.

You're often Stuck with Them.

_Unknown

* * *

_

_DingDingDong!_

_DingDingDong!_

Feet shuffled as the two children eagerly waited for someone to answer the door. Finally, _finally_, the lock clicked and Roger Creevy opened the door, coffee cup in hand with the morning post tucked inside one of the pockets of his blue bathrobe.

"Why, hello there, Crevan! Come in, come on. Who's this?" The man ushered him inside.

"This is my friend, Hermione Granger. She's staying with us for today. Can Colin and Dennis come out to play?"

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger!" Roger laughed, and shook her hand. Hermione blushed lightly.

"I hope we didn't interrupt breakfast…"She worried.

"Nonsense, Diane just finished making pancakes. Have you two eaten yet?"

"…No…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We wouldn't want to intrude." She told him. Roger grinned.

"Ha! Hardly. Diane tends to over estimate the appetite of a normal human every so often. Especially when the recipe calls for chocolate."

"Roger, who was at the door?" They heard called from the kitchen, "It better be Caleb. Lord knows how much he loves these things."

Roger led the two into the kitchen and walked over to where his wife was standing over the stove.

"Dear, you have a smudge of batter on your cheek." Diane's brow furrowed ad she swiped at the spot with the back of her wrist. "No, now it's just bigger."

Diane struggled with the spatula for a moment as she tried to flip the food onto a plate.

"I'll get it. You call down the boys." Roger said grabbing the spatula before she could protest. She pouted but turned around. "Oh! Hello, there, Crevan! Who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione. She's staying with us today!" Hermione smiled shyly.

"Nice to have you, why don't you grab the boys from outside."

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"They seem to be really nice, Ha…Crevan." Hermione corrected herself.

"It's okay, my uncles don't like having to switch around with names, either. But we just can't help it." Harry told her as the opened the glass door. Colin and Dennis were bouncing up and down on their trampoline.

"Oi! Breakfast is ready!" Harry shouted at the other boys. Dennis fumbled on his jump and bumped into his brother.

"Hey, watch it! When'd you get here, Crevan?" Colin scooting off the side; Dennis preferred the less painful way and took the ladder.

"Ow!" Colin groaned and stood up. He twisted around to look at his bottom. "I _always_ do that!" Hermione raised her eyebrow, glancing at Harry. He shrugged.

"Your Mum made chocolate chip-"

"Yes!" Dennis pushed forward through the group and sprinted toward the sliding door. Colin paused for a moment glancing between Hermione and the door. He bit his lip.

"This is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you!" Hermione blinked as the boy disappeared behind his brother. Herry grinned at her.

"You get used to it."


	26. Cake

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, July 26

_**Notes:**_ Yays! I'm Baaaack!! I got to see three shows and was able to make a huge dent in my summer reading during the four hours it took to get home. I ended up finishing the Odyssey, today. I've only got one more book I have to read, but I'm also a bit busy this week. I've been volunteering at one of the local libraries, lately, and I spend most of the day there. And then Breaking Dawn is coming out on Saturday! Yay, Edward!

* * *

_Cake_

It's the Thought,

That Counts.

_Unknown_

* * *

_**Happy Birthday?**_

_Rita Skeeter_

_**Eight years ago ,today, Harry James Potter was born. At the age of only fifteen months old, young Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on Halloween night. Many questions remain unanswered about the fateful night, as authorities arrived after the incident. However, we all know the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. Quickly, Harry was hidden away in the Muggle world, by our own Albus Dumbledore: his whereabouts unknown.**_

**_Six years later, Harry entered our lives again, when our Ministry was informed of a rogue Dementor breaking through the carefully constructed wards that protected Harry's home: no doubt searching for a snack. Minister Fudge refused commentary on just how such a thing came to happen._**

**_Just two months later, though, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban Prison._**

**_Shortly after, the Wizarding World's Savior was reported missing after a large amount of magic was used in the area…_**

Remus sighed and rested his head in his arms.

"They think he's already dead don't they, Moony?" Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Does it really matter? All we should care about is whether they've caught any leads."

"But how long is it going to last? What if someone gets too curious about Dumbles favorite nephews, huh? It won't be long for someone like Malfoy to come snooping 'round."

"We'll just have to deal with it. When it comes, Padfoot." Remus pushed himself up from the table, moving over to the stove. "Think it's done?"

"Yes, because I'm the expert in Muggle baking techniques. I'm not a bloody house elf!"

"Not all house elves are evil, Sirius. We might as well have lived in the kitchens when we were at school."

"…Shut up and leave me to me righteous anger." Sirius told him as he grabbed an oven mitt. "When's Crev gonna be home?"

"Mrs. Smith said around five." Remus stepped back as Sirius took the cake out, "We should have plenty of time for the cake to cool and then frost it."

"Whew!" Sirius grinned wiping his forehead, "We must be insane to have the oven going full blast in the middle of summer. Diane would think we're insane."

"That's what cooling charms are for. Besides, Harry deserves a homemade cake. And no matter how much the thought counts I refuse to let him break his jaw by eating Hagrid's gift."

"Hey that cake ended up being pretty good!" Sirius told him as his stomach gurgled loudly.

"You already ate it?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Padfoot has an incredibly strong jaw."


	27. Fox

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date:**_ Saturday, August 2

_**Notes:**_ I'm not going to be writing at all this week, I don't think. This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but the internet was against me.

I...my grandfather passed away in his sleep this morning. I just...I feel a little lost with knowing that I won't...I loved my Grampie so much, you guys. And he's been going so strong lately; the doctor said he thought he would've died eight years ago. He's had cancer and absolutely refused to go the 'N' (the nursing home might as well have been a cuss word in his house.)

This morning we were making muffins for my Dad's birthday and laughing about how we better make an extra box to give some to Gramma and Grampa. And, well. I don't know.

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Fox_

It's Only Cheating,

When it's Used Against You.

_Unknown_

* * *

"You're cheating!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

"How?!"

"You're sniffing me out!"

"That's the entire point of the game!"

"Not in the _literal_ sense!"

"It never mentions that in the rules." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actual, it's a muggle game. I doubt they even thought that turning into a dog as a possibility."

"See! Moony's on my side!" Harry grinned.

"Traitor." Sirius muttered. Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Besides, just because no one thought of t doesn't mean you can start making up rules in the middle of the game."

Harry mumbled something.

"What was that, young man?" Remus asked, trying not to smirk. Before Harry could answer, a small, green head shot out from his sleeve, hissing angrily.

Harry opened his mouth to retort at Synthis, but Sirius interrupted.

"Did you just insult me, in _Parseltongue_?!"

"…Maybe."

"He's learning." Sirius paused, "I'm going to hide, now."

"A dignified exit, Sirius." Remus laughed. "Good luck, Harry!"

Harry shrugged and turned around to face the wall, "One…Two…Three…Four." Harry glanced around. His shoulders drooped, slightly. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I wish I could turn into an animal." He bit his lip then nodded solemnly. "_I'll do it_."

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Sirius muttered. He groaned and pushed himself off of the floor. "Honestly, the first place you're supposed to look is the stupid bath tub!"

He opened the door, slightly, looking around, he quietly shifted form. He trotted cautiously through the hallway until he reached the stairwell.

_I wish he'd just get on with it and give me a scare. Unless he wants me to think he's going to pop out at me, but he's really just sitting down in the kitchen eating a cookie and discussing the meaning of life with Remus. _Sirius sniffed. _Oh, dear Merlin. Diane brought over more cookies. I knew it. I was right._

Padfoot moved to take a step, before pausing. _What if he just wants me think that? What is this reverse psychology? That little Slytherin. I bet it was the stupid snakes idea. Make me paranoid, why don't they? Constant friggin' Vigilance!_

"Yip!"

Sirius jumped as something bit his tail. He whirled around with a growl.

The first thing that he realized was that it was short. Like a puppy. With a bushy tail. Like him the, the…_thing_, was black. It's tongue lolled out of its mouth in a doggy grin. It barked again.

"Sirius, what the heck is going on up there?"

Bright green eyes sparkled as the fox's smile grew impossibly wider.

Sirius shifted back into a human.

"Moony! Harry cheated!"

Harry changed, too.

"What! Now, it's cheating?"

"It took me three years of discipline to achieve animagus! You…you, _Accidental Magic Doesn't Count_!"

"It wasn't accidental! I've been concentrating ever since you went to hide in the bathtub two hours ago."

"What! You left me sitting in there? My butt is _sore_. I'm too old for this!" Sirius ranted, "Moony, get up here. I need help thinking of a good lecture!" Harry pouted.

"You're just made because my form is cooler than yours!"

"What?! Padfoot strikes fear into the hearts of wizarding folk all around the world. What does yours do!"

"Oh yeah, definitely something to be proud of!"

_BriiiingBriiiing!_

"Oi! Shut up, you two!" Remus shouted upstairs. Harry and Sirius glanced at eachother before rushing down the flight.

"No, no everything's fine Mrs. Creevy…Right, _Diane_." Remus was saying into the phone. "Nope, no robbers." Remus glared at the two. "What's wrong? Well, erm, Caleb was just teaching Crevan the finer points of Hide and Seek. I've no idea. Yes, the cookies are delicious."

"What? You already ate some!" Sirius accused him.

"Well, you were too busy to come down to dinner; so we started without you."

"_We_?!" Sirius turned to face Harry. The boy smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Yes, we." Remus raised an eyebrow and covered the phone with his hand, "Crevan said you weren't hungry."

"_What!_ Get back here, you little brat!"

"No way! You strike too much fear in my heart!"


	28. Sun

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date: **_Friday, August 8

**_Notes:_** well, I'm feeling a lot better than I was when I last posted. Thanks, everyone, for the reviews and PMs I got about my grampie.

_Always Love_

_--Kayanora_**_

* * *

_**_Sun_

_**

* * *

**_

_Splash!_

"_Cold!_"

"You're such a baby, Dennis!"

"Colin, you've been standing with your feet in the water for five minutes." Crevan laughed.

"…Well, you haven't even gotten in." Colin answered.

"That's because we're building a sandcastle." Hermione replied evenly. Colin stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on, the water can't be that cold." Andy said as he walked toward the shore.

"It's not once you get used to it." Dennis told him; glad someone had decided to join him.

"Dennis, don't go out into the lake too far."

"Yes, Mum." Dennis said glumly.

"Oi! Crevan, catch!" Crevan looked up and grabbed the bottle out of the air.

"What's this stuff?"

"Put it on. Don't want you to burn." Connor told him.

"Ooh! Thank you, Caleb." Hermione whipped the bottle out of her friend's hands and squirted a large amount into her hand. She started dabbing it on her skin.

"I've never used sunscreen before." Crevan said as he examined the bottle. "I don't usually burn too much, though."

"I guess it's a good thing you ended up with your Dad's skin…Casey used to burn and freckle." Connor laughed.

Diane's eyes narrowed when she saw Caleb wince, _Never used sun block!? Just what kind of people did Crevan live with?_

"Did you boys put any on?" Connor asked the three playing in the water. They glanced at each other.

"Don't bother." Caleb told them, "I can smell a lie a mile away! Now, march!" Connor snorted.

* * *

"Who wanted cheese, again?" Connor called back to the group sitting on the picnic table.

"Just five!" Diane shouted.

"It's supposed to be really crowded there. Especially during tourist season." Andy explained.

"Are you nervous?" Diane tuned back into the children's conversation. "It doesn't sound very fun." Colin was saying.

Andy shrugged, "I guess but I'll deal with it. My sister is really excited. Says it'll be wondrous. Whatever that means."

"Are you moving, Andrew?" Diane interrupted.

"Yeah, two days. New England."

"My, that's far away."

"I guess; I'm just glad they speak English." Diane smiled.

"Why are you moving?"

"Gran's sick and she said she wants us to be closer to go to her Alma Mater. Dad thought it was a good idea, but wouldn't tell us why."

"Food's done!"


	29. Comet

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date:_** Saturday, August 16

_**Notes:**_ I _like _this song. So catchy. Even the less cool techno-y version they did for it. And guys...whomever helps me hit two hundred reviews this chapter gets a virtual cookie! They're chocolate chip!

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Comet_

* * *

"Think of the wind as one of your really schizophrenic friends."

The two children peeked at each other in confusion.

"Sometimes it gently pushes you in the right direction."

The headmaster chuckled lightly.

"It could completely ignore you one day. Totally ignore you."

The only woman present simply raised her eyebrow.

"At other times, however, it could very well want to kill you."

The werewolf's hand made a loud '_smack'_ as it hit his forehead.

"In conclusion, it's best to check the weather _before_ you go flying. It takes all the fun out of it if you figure out a blizzard's coming, while you're in the air."

"Are we gonna fly, now?"

Caleb glanced down at his (somehow still) eager nephew. His focus shifted to the much less enthusiastic look Hermione was shooting at her own Compact Comet 200.

"Erm, Caleb?" Rolanda Hooch started, "Why, don't I take over? I've seen a few first take offs, and well…"

Caleb pouted, "But this is my job!"

"Actually, Caleb-"

"Aw, come on, Connor! I wanna teach my godson how to fly!" Connor shook his head.

Meanwhile, Hooch had successfully snuck the children to the other side of the pitch.

"Now, brooms on the ground. Good, now, stretch your hand over the broom and call the wood towards you. When you think you've got a good hold on the magic, say _up._" She proceeded to demonstrate.

Hermione was glaring at her Compact with a look of intense concentration on her face. She grimaced slightly, before saying a firm voice, "Up!"

The broom wiggled.

"No, no. You have to want the broom to come to you. Don't order it." Rolanda told the girl, "You practice with that and I'll help Crevan." The girl nodded solemnly turning to focus on the broom, again.

Madame Hooch sighed, _Hardly another Weasley, is she?_

"Now, Crevan-" Hooch stopped, "Have you tried it yet, Crevan. You didn't need to wait for my help."

The boy shook his head grinning widely. He _gently_ placed the Comet back on the ground before straightening. Hand outstretched, he laughed, "_Up!_"

The broom jumped into his waiting palm. He re-gripped the broom and turned to look at her.

_Oh, Merlin, he even got the grip right._ Rolanda mentally gushed.

"Madame Hooch, I've got it!" She heard Hermione exclaim.

Hooch grinned in anticipation.

"Why don't we mount our brooms, then." They swung their legs over the handle, "Now, on my count I want you to push off, hover, and touch back down." Hooch told them.

They nodded.

"1…2…_3!_"

"_WOHOO!_"

The woman sighed, _Why am I not surprised?_

"Crevan! What's he doing all the way up there?!" She heard Connor shout.

"Merlin's pants he's better than his…_mum_. Better than his _mum_."

Hooch rolled her eyes, _Good catch, that was, Caleb._

"It looks _dangerous_." Hermione said empathetically but looking slightly put out.

"I do believe we've found a future Quidditch player for you, Madame Hooch." Dumbledore smiled almost indulgently as he watched the eight year old arch through the sky.

Hooch smiled. "Minerva will be ecstatic, Headmaster."

_We'll have another Potter on the team, yet._


	30. Cause

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Wednesday, August 27

**_Notes:_** Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been half busy and half lazy all week. And I was hoping that you guys could've helped me hit 200 reviews last chapter :( Why didn't you? Make it up to me and hit 300 this time :)

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Cause_

* * *

Allan leaned across the counter in front of him warily, watching the man who had been sitting in the same spot staring at his hands for well over an hour.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I do believe I'm going to have to shut you off."

The man gazed up at the bartender with blank eyes. He blinked slowly.

"Sir?"

"This junk isn't strong enough."

"Excuse me?" Allan asked in surprise.

"You heard me. I can still think. I don't want to think. It hurts too much to think." The man's gaze refocused back to his hands clutching the cool glass of his (Seventh? Eighth?) bottle of beer.

"I…do you need me to call someone for you?"

Allan was used to dealing with a lot of drunks. He'd seen many different types in the four years he'd been working at The Tavern. Happy drunks, angry drunks he could deal with. But was this guy even smashed yet?

"Eh, doubt they'd be back home, already."

It was past two. In the morning.

"You know, he's never been trick or treating before?"

"Wha…what?" Allan gaped at the change in topic.

"Stayed home to pass out the candy." He tipped the bottle into his mouth, "Treat a kid like that, my kid, they deserved it."

Allan froze, "De-deserved _what_?"

"What them Dursleys got." Allan's eyes widened.

"The, the Dursleys. From Little Whinging?" The man didn't reply. Allan backed up slowly, bumping into a rack behind him. He glanced over at the phone. "I'll…I'll be right back."

Allan rushed over to the phone, dialing as soon as the receiver was lifted.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for someone to answer.

"_Bloody hell, do you know what time it is?_"

"Dad? Dad, I need to talk to Mum. Right now."

"_Allan? What could possibly possess you to call and catch up at this time of night?!_"

"Dad!"

"_Fine, fine. Anya!"_

There was a shuffle as the phone switched hands.

"_Allan, sweetie? What's wrong_?"

"Mum, do you remember telling me that story about what happened to the Dursley family about a year ago?"

"_The Dursleys? Yes, of course. Had the whole neighborhood in an uproar, it did. What about them?_"

"I…you said the children made it out, right?"

She hummed, "_Yes. Yes, they did. Marjorie took them in._"

"The little one. The one that was always walking around with a bunch of bruises. You said he-"

"_Ooooh, yes. The Potter boy. He disappeared from the hospital a few months later. Dudley's in a foster home, now. Who would have thought that the entire family abused the poor boy?_"

Allan rolled his eyes, "Mum, what did Potter look like!?"

"_Look like? Well, he always had messy dark hair for one. So did his father, you know. I met him once, years ag-_"

Allan hung up, glancing at the brooding man at the counter. He redialed.

"I'd like to report a possible murder and kidnapping suspect. The Tavern, he's drunk and he mentioned-Wait!" The man had stood up to leave. The glare he was leveled stopped him from protesting further.

"It figures. The bloody bartender isn't supposed to be blathering on about people's problems..."

The man's cold gaze made his heart stop before pounding at an unusually fast rhythm. A stick was pulled from his a murmur, the man waved it in front of his face.

Allan gaped as the man 'transformed into a gaunt, menacing, very familiar face.

"Sirius Black!"

"_Obliviate!_"

* * *

Allan blinked as stars flashed before his eyes.

"Oh! Are you ready to pay?" He asked when he noticed a customer standing in front of him.

The man sneered at him before grabbing his jacket.

"You're…you're, Black!"

_Pop!_

The man was gone.


	31. Effect

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

_**Date: **_Saturday, August 30

**_Notes: _**Hehe, I love Auror Shacklebolt! Oh and you people need to listen to this song, the lyrics sound so much more...inspiring or something, when you actually here it. **_

* * *

_**

_Effect _

* * *

_BangBangBang!_

The sound of knuckles knocking against the front door interrupted the arguing brothers.

"They're here."

Remus glanced at Sirius warily, "Act normal. We know nothing. It's five in the morning, pretend to be tired."

"Connor, I…I'm so, so-"

"I don't blame you, Padfoot. If I wasn't assigned babysitting, don't think I wouldn't be at the bar with you."

_BangBangBang!_

"Go upstairs and wake up, Crevan. I'll get the door."

Sirius nodded obediently and left.

Remus took a deep breath and steeled himself, mussing his hair slightly to appear as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Bloody hell, do you know what time it is?" Remus hissed through his teeth as he opened the door. He froze when he noticed how many Aurors there were on his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" He asked stiffly.

"I'm sorry to wake you at this hour Mr. Hart, but the murderer, Sirius Black, has been spotted in the neighborhood. We're under the impression that he is interested in you and your family's connection to Albus Dumbledore. May we come in?"

"Er, yes of course."

All five of the Aurors situated themselves in the living room, some more tense than others.

"I'm Auror Shacklebolt and we were ordered to safely escort you to Hogwarts School while the search continues."

"Will we allowed to be come back to this house or…"

"I'm sorry, but it's more than likely that we will have to relocate you into a safer location." Kingsley looked at him sympathetically.

"Uncle Connor?"

Shacklebolt looked up to the stairwell and his eyes softened dramatically.

"Uncle Connor, who're they?"

"Crevan, we're just going to pay a visit to Uncle Al."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced between the imposing men standing in front of him. He glanced at Sirius who's hand tightened reassuringly on his shoulder.

Harry set his jaw and nodded, "'Kay."

Sirius sighed, "We'll be allowed to grab our stuff, right?"

"This afternoon, probably. I'll be supervising just in case Black decides to show himself in broad daylight."

Sirius swallowed tightly, "Let's go, Crev. Hold on tight."

Harry turned and squeezed Sirius's waist tightly.

_Pop!_

"I'm sorry about disturbing you, so late, Mr. Hart."

"No. I'd rather lose a little sleep than our lives." Remus suppressed a wince. "Thank you for warning us, Auror Shacklebolt. We'll see you later. Does, Albus know?"

"I'm sure the Headmaster already has a room set up. That man seems to always know what's going on."

Remus nodded and glanced at the other Aurors who had been silent throughout the exchange.

"Thanks to all of you. Truly." Remus sighed and spun into his apparition stance.

_Pop!_


	32. Move

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, September 6

**_Notes:_** Okay, here's the deal. My highschool is hard. Really hard. I've been in school for two days of actual class, and I already have three essays due by next week. Things are going to go slow.

* * *

_Move_

You've Donned your Disguise,

But when Removed,

Don't Lose Faith.

_Unknown_

* * *

"How long have you lived here?"

Connor glanced up from the box he was taping shut. He sighed and his back cracked when he straightened up. "Since about April. We were just about settled. At least we still had some of our stuff packed up in the attic."

Kingsley nodded, "It's terrible that you have to be uprooted just as you were getting comfortable. I have to say though; I was surprised when Black decided to come after you. I was under the impression that nobody knew where you lived."

"They didn't. Just a few of the Professors. I don't think even Grandpa Aberforth knew."

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow, "He must have some kind of spy in the school. How else would he have found little Harry, too?"

Connor stiffened and Kingley's eyes narrowed slightly at the movement.

"Do you think he's still alive?"

"The Family Vault at Gringott's hasn't been sealed. The goblins refuse to let us examine it to see if Black has tried to access it. They've been quite defensive."

"Have they?"

"Yes." Connor licked his lips, noticing the slightly accusing tone in his voice. "You know, I'm in charge of Black's case."

"Are you?" Connor croaked.

"You know, your family looks quite a lot like the Potter's."

"Really? In what way?" Connor felt his mouth go dry.

"A lot of ways. I wouldn't have noticed if my family hadn't been so close to the Seniors. James' father was in school the same year and house as mine. Mr. Potter happened to be my Godfather."

_DingDongDing!DingDongDing!_

"I'll just go get that." Connor slipped out of the room and exhaled quickly.

_We've got a problem._

He sighed and opened the front door.

_Oh, god. I forgot about them._

"Connor! What's going on? Are you leaving? What's with all the boxes!?" Diane pushed through the doorway and walked towards the living room.

"No!" Connor gasped and tried to pull her back from the obvious breach in the Statue of Secrecy.

Mrs. Creevy whirled back around to face him, her hands on her hips, "Well?"

"I…it was a bit of a surprise thing. We're…moving in to help out our Uncle. You know the one that we try to visit every month or so?"

"You could have mentioned this…I don't know? Last _NIGHT_!"

"It was incredibly last minute?"

"What is going on in here?" Kingsley came into the room with narrowed eyes. His presence immediately made Connor stiffen. Diane's eyes flicked back in forth between the two.

"Are you in trouble. Connor?"

"I, no! This is our cousin, he's helping us."

"Doesn't look much like you, Hart." Diane told him glancing at Kingsley's dark skin.

"He's adopted!"

"Connor, that excuse is even worse than some of the boys'_. Are you in trouble_?"

"Diane? What are you doing over here?" Caleb asked in surprise as he opened the door. Crevan was riding comfortably on his back.

"Hi, Mrs. Creevy!" Crevan hesitated slightly, but continued, "Good afternoon, Mr. Shacklebolt."

Kingsley nodded. He turned to look at Mrs. Creevy, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, M'am. This is a tad bit sensitive."

"I'm not leaving."

"Please, Diane."

"No. I've had enough of all this secrecy. I want to know why Crevan stops breathing every time I ask him to grab something out of the Kitchen pantry."

Caleb's back straightened, "That has nothing to do with this."

Kingsley gave him an odd look, gazing quietly at the boy who was looking over his shoulder.

"Can't we tell her?" Crevan interrupted unexpectedly.

"Crevan!" Caleb gasped, swinging the boy off his back.

"Yes, why!?"

"Colin stopped himself from falling off the jungle gym! I saw him. He stopped in mid air!"

There was silence.

"When?"

"A while ago. Mrs. Smith had brought us to the park. She said not to tell anyone."

"And you're good at keeping secrets, right, Harry?"

Connor glared at the Auror while Crevan stuttered to answer.

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

"How did you know?" Caleb asked harshly, pulling the small boy behind him.

"I'd recognize James' son anywhere. No matter how much you changed him, Black."

Auror Shacklebolt tore his wand from his pocket, aiming directly at Caleb's chest.

Diane shrieked.

"Stop it!"

The group all looked at the enraged Connor.

"Can't you see that he's terrified?" Connor waved his hand at the cowering child hiding behind Caleb.

"Diane, would you please take Crevan to your house, we have to talk to Auror Shacklebolt. We'll fill you in later tonight. We'll still be moving," Diane looked about to protest, but he kept talking, "But at least you'll know why."

Diane nodded before turning on her heel and taking Crevan's hand.

"Let's go make some cookies."


	33. Forget

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, September 13

**_Notes:_** I'll be honest, half of the quotes that I label as unknown, are ones that I made up on the spot to go with the chapter. I'm serious about it too! And yes, three essays is a lot. A lot, a lot. But so far, in the first week of school I've been assigned, what? Around eight essays. I needed some created writing time to get my brain unstuck.

* * *

_Forget_

Pick.

Choose.

Which one are you willing to lose?

_Unknown_

* * *

"Magic."

"It explains everything."

"Not to mention our own kids."

"What should we do?"

Diane looked up from her steaming mug and bit her lip, "I don't know."

Roger nodded and leaned against the counter behind him.

"I feel like I should be angry at them." Diane whispered

"We could be."

"But we don't want to."

"Precisely." Roger inhaled deeply, then took a sip from his mug. "How could we have never noticed something this big?"

"We did, but we just came to the wrong conclusions."

"Hardly," Roger snorted, placing the cup beside him, "we figured a few of the more normal out. Like Cre…Harry's previous home life, for one."

Diane scowled, "They deserved what they got if you ask me. Blasted muggles."

"Dear, you really aren't one to use that insult."

"I don't even care!" Diane glared down at the countertop; "They locked him in a cupboard. Ever since he was littler than Dennis. How…he was just a baby. How could anybody hate a baby so much?"

Roger opened his mouth, but closed it and walked over to his wife. He hugged her tightly to his chest.

"What about the memory charm?"

Roger stiffened then looked down at her, "What do you think?"

"That's why I asked you, Sweetheart."

"Right, well…" Roger sighed and leaned away from the hug.

* * *

"We're not going to be the ones who put your lives at risk, Connor."

"Take it off when the boys are in school."

"For your sake, really. I wouldn't want her to go in a rant the next time she sees you about just up an leaving. Trust us. This is for the best."

Remus looked between the two unblinkingly.  
"Why don't you hate us?" Sirius asked slowly, as if waiting for one of the Creevy's to explode.

Diane grinned, "You were just trying to protect your little boy. Dog's do tend to be quite loyal don't they?"

Sirius blushed, "Don't forget it either."

"Go on, now, Caleb. Hit us with your best. We'll see you again in a few years, Mate."

Remus swallowed, "Thank you."

"_Obliviate!_"


	34. Bears

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, September 20

**_Notes:_** Many questions about the last chapter. One, the Creevy's decided that they'd be Obliviated for the Hart's safety. Second, personally, it's just easier for me to put the author's note at the beginning.

Also, a lot of people have commented about how I usually put quotes at the beginning. Most of them like it, so I'm sticking with it. Lastly, Kingsley does believe Sirius, but they aren't risking everything when things are going so well. The Harts are staying Harty.

And people, review please!

* * *

_Bears_

* * *

"Go! Go! Goooal!!"

"Yes!"

"Whoa! Here we go, Weasley's seen the snitch!"

Charlie was inches away from the ball with the Slytherin seeker riding on his tailwind. The roar of the crowd was drowned in the wind rushing past his ears.

_Just a little more…_

His fingers brushed against its wings.

The ball dived sharply and Charlie's muscles tensed before flipping around to follow it.

In the split second he stilled, one voice rose above the crowd.

"Come on, Charlie! Show him!"

He flattened himself to his broom.

"O'Leary's pulling up fast! Oi, watch it!"

_Whoosh!_

Charlie pulled back as a bludger brushed past him; O'Leary sped onward.

The snitch changed direction. Charlie rolled himself upside down, reaching desperately under him.

"And he's got the snitch!"

"That's my brother!"

Charlie grinned, his face turning red, whether from blood rush or pure exhilaration.

"Want some help, Charlie?"

He glanced to the side to see Oliver smiling widely, "I'm quite comfortable, thanks."

"Sure, you are."

With the keeper's help, Charlie was soon right side up and floating gently to the ground.

Before his feet could even touch down, Charlie was pulled into a team hug.

"Charlie! Charlie!" He glanced up, spotting the bobbing red hair instantly.

_What?_

"Oi, move it!" The crowd loosened slightly to push out Bill, Percy riding on his shoulders.

"That was so awesome!" Percy yelled to him.

"Good one, Charles."

"PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!!"

* * *

"Connor? Caleb!?" Harry twirled around, dodging away from the mob of students, "Uncle Al?!"

Harry sniffled slightly, patting his bangs down. Despite the temperature, he was sweating. He had been using muggle makeup to cover his scar, to prevent being uncovered with a canceling spell. Harry swallowed.

"Guys?"

"Hey, you okay?"

Harry looked up with watery eyes. He shook his head.

"You're Crevan, right?"

He nodded jerkily, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. The older boy looked down at him kindly.

"Hey, don't cry, we'll find your uncles. I'm Bill, by the way." His arm was slung over another boy's shoulders, "This is my brother, Percy. He's an ickle firstie."

Percy's nose scrunched up, but when he looked back at Crevan he smiled.

Bill took Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Was that your brother, on the team?"

"Spot the resemblance, did you?" Bill grinned. He glanced around through the crowd. "Would it be alright if I carried you. You'd probably get trampled by this lot."

Harry bit his lip but nodded, "Kay."

Bill hefted Harry so that he was seated against his hip. Hesitantly, small arms wrapped around his neck.

"He was really good." Bill looked down.

"You want to play Quidditch, Crevan?" Percy asked.

Harry's face lit up, "Yeah! Madame Hooch said I could make the team in first year if I wanted to!" Bill raised his eyebrows.

"That's pretty impressive, what position?"

"I wanna be a seeker, too!" Harry paused, "Professor McGonagall said I'd be a the next Weasley!"

"She already recruiting you, is she?" Bill asked.

"Caleb said I was born to be a Lion!" The boy told him proudly.

"We've got a bit of a family tradition going. My entire family's been in Gryffindor for generations. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Ron's eight. You'll probably be in the same year." Percy told him, "Either that or Ginny's."

"Really? Maybe we'll be friends!"

Bill smirked as he shoved past a group of third years in the Entrance Hall.

"Tonks!" Bill called.

A Hufflepuff with maroon hair glanced over at them.

"Bill, don't tell me you're kidnapping small children, now. I was under the impression you had enough at home!"

"Oh, very funny. Have you seen Dumbledore around? Crevan can't find his uncles."

Tonks's brows furrowed taking in the boy's red eyes, "Sorry, no. Professor Sprout is right over there, though."

"Right, thanks. Nice hair, by the way."

Tonks smirked, adding golden highlights, "Why thank you, good sir. Tell Charlie to watch out though, Mum got me a new beater's bat this year." She winked before turning away.

_Whoever said Hufflepuffs were pushovers?_

"Crevan! Oh, Merlin, we've been looking all over for you!"

_Sprout might as well be a mother bear, when it comes right down to it._


	35. Yankees

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, September 27

**_Notes:_** I've got a new poll up! Go! Vote!

Ugh, you know what's really stupid? I tripped and fell today. I fell so bad that I made a hole in my jeans. And, guess what else. We were getting ready to go on one of the Charity walk things. Three and a half miles in the rain. Yeah, that's right, I got hurt _before_ the ALS walk even started.

And yes, it's my theme song today. I only thought of it because just as the walk ended we started singing the chorus, because Kyle figured out that my name is Caroline. Aren't my friends smart?

I'm done rambling.

_Always Love,_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Yankees_

* * *

"America?"

"The Aurors decided that Black wouldn't follow you so far."

"Good logic." Remus sighed.

"I've already set up an apartment in Boston. It's fairly close to the Post in Salem." Albus told them quietly.

"The Post?" Remus questioned.

"The equivalent of Diagon Alley for Yankees." Sirius told him, "Never been there, but Mum always talked about how terrible Salem was. I've heard the Institute is gorgeous, though."

"Will I have to go there?"

They glanced at Harry. He was once again in his favorite chair; Fawkes rested quietly on his shoulder.

"Of course not, by the time you're of age to start school you will be back in England. Have no doubt in that." The Headmaster told him fondly.

"Can I tell Andy?"

"What? Why?" Sirius blinked.

"He's supposed to be moving someone around there. So, Beth can go to school."

Albus's eyes twinkled, "I'm sure you'll meet up eventually, if Fate calls for it."

"So, no?" Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"I believe you will be seeing him eventually. Why don't you let things play out?"

"You know something." Remus answered him.

"Indeed I do. I must say it's highly amusing."

"Mind filling us in?"

"I think you'd enjoy being surprised."

"I think we've had enough surprises, lately." Sirius mumbled.

* * *

"What floor are we?" Remus asked.

"…"

"Caleb!"

"We're on the sixth." Harry said and pointed at the button. "Can I press it?"

"Sure, Kiddo!" Sirius lifted Harry a few inches off the ground. The button lit up.

"Hold the elevator!"

Remus stuck his arm between the doors and an older woman rushed in.

"Thank you." She sighed, resting a large paper bag on the floor. A loaf of bread stuck out of it.

Harry glanced between her and the buttons. Sirius smirked, " May we be of service, M'lady?"

The woman blinked, before noticing Harry's eager face, "Seven."

He grinned at her, "Kay!"

The doors closed and the elevator shifted.

"I'm Ruth, by the way. Are you new?"

"Just flew in today." Remus answered.

"You're British?"

"First time in the New World." She laughed, "I'm Caleb, this is my brother Connor, and our nephew, Crevan."

"Let me be the first to say welcome, then. How old are you, Crevan?"

"Eight! I'll be nine in March!"

"My, I would've thought you to be at least ten!" She looked down at her grocery bag. "I'll tell you what. I bought these for my grandkids but I think you deserve one, too."

She leaned down, and rummaged for a few seconds. When she straightened she held a large cookie in her hand, "Do you like peanut butter?"

Harry stared at her for a moment before glancing at the cookie.

"Go on, Crev." Connor said, adjusting the straps on his bag. Harry slowly took it from her hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Ruth." She laughed, "Why don't you just call me, Gran?"

_Ding!_

"Well, I suppose we'll be seeing you then?" Caleb said, "Thanks for the treat."

"Don't mention it. I'm at this place more than I'm at my own home. Have a nice night!"

Sirius grabbed Harry's hand as they left the elevator. Harry sniffed the cookie through the plastic.

"That was a nice first impression of the States, wasn't it?" Remus smiled.

"I thought our first impression was that they drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Stop that."


	36. Turkey

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Sunday, October 12

**_Notes:_** I've been so insanely busy lately. I wrote this chapter instead of doing English homework. Smile. Check out the poll.

* * *

_Turkey_

Icey Streets.

Billowing Snow.

Rosy Cheeks.

People You Know.

_Unknown_

* * *

"What's the big deal, exactly?"

"It's just another holiday, Padfoot."

"About what? Turkey?"

"…No. It's just a special meal where the family gets together."

Sirius kicked a can away from the sidewalk, "Whatever."

Remus shrugged and fixed his grip on Harry's hand.

"Why's it always on a different day?" Harry asked.

"It's always on the last Thursday of November."

"But why?"

"Americans are strange like that." Sirius answered. Harry giggled, and Remus hid a smile.

It was already snowing lightly, and small piles of dirty snow lined the edge of the street. People walked with their heads down against the wind, scarves billowing wildly. No one was lingering outside due to the weather; bodies were constantly hitting into each other because of the fast pace of the crowd.

Harry was in four layers of clothing.

"Any idea when the storm's supposed to lighten up?"

"It's not. That's why we're heading home early. We'll have to go to the pet shop next week to grab some mice for Synthis."

Sirius opened his mouth, "Why-"

"Most stores aren't open on holidays, Caleb." Sirius pouted. "Besides, I think it'll be fun. We can practice those cooking skills of yours."

"I know how to make a really good stuffing." Harry added.

"We'll make it together, Crev." Remus's voice was tight. "No sharp objects for you."

"Ah, the snake survived last time."

"I was talking to Crevan."

"…Right."

Crevan tightened his hold on his red and gold scarf. He sniffed, "Are we almost back?"

"It's a block or two over. Want me to carry you, Crev?" Sirius offered. He scooped him up before he could protest. Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather's neck.

"Honestly, Connor we should have bought a car."

"It would've been worthless with all the traffic around here. It's not like we're running around everyday. Crevan hasn't even started school yet." Remus paused, "We should probably get on that."

"I don't think he's missing much. He won't need that stuff if he sticks to the Wizarding World."

"Keep your voice down! And it's still important. He won't get anywhere if he can't do simple maths."

"Why don't we wait until Christmas then. Right after the break so it seems like we didn't move in the middle of the year."

"We'll talk about it later." Remus sighed, pulling his hood up. The wind pushed it back again. "But he really need friends his own age."

"I'm right here!" Harry told them in exasperation, "Could you stop acting like I can't hear you?"

"Sorry, Kiddo." Sirius pushed Harry farther up his back. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Remus shook his head.

"Connor? Caleb? What in the world are you three doing here?"

Sirius whirled around, "Mrs. Smith?"

"Andrew!" Harry grinned.


	37. Magnets

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Go me.

**_Date: _**Saturday, November 1

**_Notes:_** I'm so sorry for the long wait. And I know that this was hardly worth it. I've been really tired lately and I'm having a block. Do any of you have any ideas for a really short AU of this story? Or even any other ideas? I really want to get excited about writing again.

And don't forget! The poll is still up!

_Always Love_

_--Kayanora_

* * *

_Magnets_

* * *

"Put me down, Caleb!"

Sirius tightened his grip. Harry pouted.

"Mrs. Smith, what brings you here?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing." She asked stepping up towards them.

"Crevan! It's brilliant to see you, mate!" Andrew laughed, pulling away from his mother.

"Mum, who're they?" The girl asked in surprise, " I thought we didn't know anyone, here."

"Beth, this is the Hart family. Andrew and Crevan went to school together."

"What in the world brought you three to Boston?"

"Work."

"Vacation."

Connor and Caleb glanced at each other. Crevan piped in, "It's great to see you!"

It actually worked.

"Oh, you, too, Crevan!" Mrs. Smith said, hugging the boy tightly. Crevan maneuvered so he wasn't suffocated between the combined weight of his clothes and the woman.

Connor sighed in relief, "So, Beth, how's the new school?"

An awkward silence settled.

"Erm, it's good. Really different."

"Big change, eh?" Caleb laughed.

"I guess."

A thicker snow began to fall. Andrew sneezed.

"Where are you three staying?"

"It's just a few blocks away. Would you like to come in and have something to eat?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude." Mrs. Smith hedged fiddling with her shopping bag.

"No, we were planning on having to order out, anyway. We're more likely to start a fire than to cook something edible."

"Speak for yourself, Caleb." Connor told his brother. Mrs. Smith laughed.

"God, I forgot how entertaining you three are. Why not? We've got nothing to do."

"It's this way."

The group began to trudge back toward the apartment complex. The wind stung their ears as the storm picked up.

"So, how's your Aunt?" Connor asked.

"She's decent. I think she was mostly just lonely. But she's also good friends with the Headmistress."

"Really? Want to pull some strings for us?" Caleb winked. Beth coughed pointedly.

"Um," she started, "It's a boarding school. You might not like it."

Connor stopped and Crevan walked into him.

_You've got to be kidding me, Albus._

"You don't go to the Institute, Beth?" Connor gaped. Caleb turned to face the girl in surprise.

"What! How would you know of it?"

"Merlin, Crev. You're quite the Muggleborn Magnet, aren't you?


End file.
